Sobre edades y cumpleaños
by Lolita Toxica
Summary: Continuación de Growth Spurt. Burn cumplirá los 19 y Fizz tiene los 13. Fizz está buscando un regalo para Burn, pero hay algo que preocupa a la pareja. ¿Su noviazgo será aceptado por las personas que ahora temen? Coescrito con SoulSeek y Detkit.
1. Lo más difícil de tener novio

**Capítulo 1:** Lo más difícil de tener novio

_**A/N:**_ No me adueño de _Get Ed_. Este es mi primer cuento en Español y con mis co-autoras, soulseek86 y Detkit95. Este cuento es un año después de mi cuento _Growth Spurt_. En otras palabras, dos años después de la serie. Este capítulo es un completo "spoiler" de todo mi cuento de _Growth Spurt_. También es un cuento/juego entre nosotras tres. Una escribe un capítulo y la que sigue tiene que continuar basándose con los capítulos anteriores y _Growth Spurt_.

Una cosa más: una puertorriqueña adolescente escribiendo un cuento en español es como un estaunidense escribiendo español. Supuestamente somos los mejores en el lenguaje español porque estamos constantemente creando nuevas palabras formadas por otros lenguajes (principalmente el inglés). Pero eso tiene sus consecuencias con los niños y adolescentes porque no sabemos escribir o hablar el español como los demás afuera de esta isla que es la última colonia estaunidense (¡boo!). Intentare lo mejor que pueda con mi lenguaje y mis acentos (dejo bastantes acentos y _**corrijamen todos los acentos que deje**_ y las palabras que no entiendan o estan mal escritas).

_Para Soulseek y Detkit_ ¡Les deseo muy buena suerte con este cuento/juego de nosotras! Se enteraran de muchas cosas aquí. Incluyendo que este cuento debe de seguir a _Growth Spurt_ con el tiempo **presente** cuando esta en punto de vista de uno de los mensajeros. ¡Cuidensen!

_Esta idea fue de SoulSeek (la original de cumpleaños después de _Growth Spurt_), quien pregunto a mí y a Detkit para ser co-autoras. Pero como yo fui la primera, lo pondré a mi página y recibire los capítulos de ellas y los pondré en este cuento. Pero nuestro juegito resultara cambios a su idea. _Growth Spurt _es mío, de que este cuento es la continuación de._

¿Estan claros todos? Sí, pues comenzemos este cuento.

**_-Fyrfly23_**

**Editar:** Ya que sé más sobre los acentos, voy a corregir los que deje.

* * *

Dos años atrás tenía once años. Dos años atrás todavía era baja. Dos años atrás no tenía novio. Un año atrás se celebró el Festival. Todo cambio el año anterior. 

Yo se los conté, pero si no sabes, mi nombre es Frances, pero me llaman Fizz en toda la ciudad. Tengo trece años–por fin soy adolescente–y trabajo para mensajerías Dojo desde los diez. Trabajo todo el tiempo en las vacaciones y por las tardes cuando estoy en la escuela intermedia. Soy la mejor pilota de aero-trineo en esta ciudad.

Un año atrás tuve un crecimiento repentino que gracias a Dios no necesitaba una operación. Estaba casi en la misma estatura que mi amiga Deets. El crecimiento causó que creciera de estatura y que me viera bella–como algunos chicos decian–y que los chicos de Ciudad Progreso se enamoraran de mí, incluyendo a mi novio, pero discimulaba y yo no sabía.

Antes que nos convirtieramos novios, Burn y yo salimos a una "cita" para hacer a los chicos celosos y que creyeran que ya yo tenía novio. La situación empeoró cuando empezamos a enamorarnos entre sí. Cuando fuimos a la playa que estaba al frente del restaurante que mi madre diseñó como ingeniera, hablamos por un rato hasta que nos besamos por un _buen_ rato. Hablamos y nos besamos de nuevo, solamente para ser separados y atacados por Michael y su grupo quienes estaban endrogados. Pero salimos ganando la pelea, unos gemelos escucharon nuestros gritos de ayuda y advirtieron a la policia por un teléfono público. También Torch–quien estaba controlando un robot basurero para espiar nuestra cita–llamó a nuestros amigos para ayudarnos a pelear.

Ganamos, ellos estan en un centro de rehabilitación, como lo llamaron los policias. ¡Prisión es como se llama, admitanlo! Y ahora tengo un novio de dieciocho años que cumple los diecinueve el jueves. ¡Sí, seis años de diferencia! Y un año de noviazgo, si preguntan.

Un problema grave para mí es que tengo que buscarle un regalo de cumpleaños bueno y memorable–mas que hace meses se cumplió un año de noviazgo y mi novio está en la Universidad de Ciudad Progreso–o como los ciudadanos lo acortaron, Universidad Progreso o UP–y comenzó sus clases en agosto. Está estudiando Mecánica, Robótica, Ingeniería Básica y el estudio de armas de fuego modernas. ¡No les miento, escogió esas clases! Hasta yo no le creí cuando me lo dijo el año pasado.

Se supone que para ahora ya este llegando, pero la universidad atrasa sus estudiantes para terminar sus clases completamente.

Yo estoy estudiando de Estudios Sociales con uno de los libros holograficos de texto llamado _The History of the Faroe Islands/La historia de las Islas Faroes_. Sí, está en inglés y en español.

—¿Quién fundó la primera iglesia cristiana en las Faroes y en dónde?— Ed me pregunta—. ¿Fizz, me lo prestas?

Ed está sentado en el piso al lado de mis pies. Nosotros dos asistimos a la misma escuela, pero en los niveles diferentes. Yo estoy en octavo grado en la intermedia y Ed está en décimo grado en la superior. Por pura coincidencia–o porque las maestras son mejores amigas–los dos tenemos un examen de la historia religiosa de las Faroes, las islas en donde Ciudad Progreso habita.

Le doy mi libro a Ed y él presiona un botón holografico para la página de introducción a la historia de la religión de nuestra islas/ciudad.

—¿Ed, no puedes usar tu propio libro?— yo le pregunto—. El tuyo puede tener más información que la mía.

—Mi libro está en mi habitación. No voy a caminar para buscar un libro.

Una puerta cerró. Nuestra conversación no nos dejó escuchar la puerta abrirse. Miro hacia atrás y veo a Burn con su bolso negro de laptop/tableta que la misma universidad suple a los estudiantes nuevos. Es regalada. ¡No les miento!

Él pone su bolso en el sofá y se sienta al revés: sus piernas arriba y su cabeza abajo. Suspira un aliento de cansancio y sus ojos naranjas me miran—. No sé como puedes con todo lo que hacer por nosotros, pero te lo agradezco más ahora que nunca.

—¿Qué hicistes?— le pregunto.

—Nos dieron un vehículo dañado en diferentes formas y nosotros teniamos que repararlo.

—Lo repito de nuevo. ¡Bienvenidos a mi mundo!— me río de su desgracia—. Creí que te iban a dejar allí. ¿Qué pasó?

—Un robot necesitaba un arreglo en su brazo y el profesor me escogió con otros dos compañeros para repararlo—. Él mira a Ed y después a mí con una sonrisa astuta. Ya sé lo que va hacer—. ¿Cómo fue tu día, chica?

Yo sonrio. Me gusta esta parte del día. Por la esquina de mi ojo, veo a Ed. Él se levanta del piso y recoje su libreta y mi libro. Él pone mi libro en mi falda y yo le pregunto--. ¿Para dónde vas, Ed?

—A buscar mi libro de texto—. Él se va a su habitación.

Miro a Burn y nos reimos. Siempre ha funcionado para estar los dos solos.

Burn se impulsa de su asiento y cae a sus pies primero al piso. Él coge su bolso y me lo da.

Yo lo cojo, saco el laptop y lo enciendo. Desde que comenzo sus clases en UP, yo le pedí que me grabara las clases que yo pudriera encontrar interesantes. ¿Qué? Me gustan esas clases. Y me ayudan para mejorar y crear inventos. Le muevo la pantalla al laptop y la cierro, la pantalla enseñando arriba del laptop que ahora es una tableta. Los estudiantes lo usan como libretas y libros en sus clases para no cargar libros para allá. Vaya, deseo que la escuela sea igual.

—¿Qué vehículo reparastes?— le pregunto.

—No lo quería mencionar cuando Ed estuviese aquí, pero era una aero-tabla. Más o menos los mismos defectos que reparabas el año pasado antes de que yo te preguntara a la cita para ir al Festival.

Me río y miro al laptop. Me pongo seria, pero no lo miro—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Me mira confundido—. ¿Qué?

—¿Cómo te sientes? Tendrás diecinueve años pronto; tenemos un año de noviazgo. Quiero saber si te he hecho feliz.

Su brazo me agarra y me abraza. Él besa mi frente; lo menciono otra vez: me tengo que cortar la pollina otra vez. Crece más rápido cada semana—. Desde que llegaste al Dojo, me has hecho muy feliz. Algunas veces no se me notaba, pero nunca podía estar molesto contigo. Tú sabes cuanto te amo; sabes que ni en palabras te lo puedo demostrar cuanto te amo. Tú siendo mi novia es la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en mi vida. Sí, soy feliz.

Estoy sonrojada, lo sé. El pasado de Burn no ha sido el mejor. Él ha perdido su vecindario _y _su hogar gracias a Bedlam y su re-construcciones. Su vida tuvo que haber sido bien difícil... casi una pesadilla. Lo miro fijamente—. N-no sé que decir.

—Pues no digas nada. Acciones han sido nuestro fuerte.

Acercamos nuestras caras y nos besamos. Yo rompo el beso y me dirijo hacia la puerta que divide la sala de nuestras habitaciones.

—¿Para dónde vas, Frances?— Burn me pregunta. Le noto un deseo de continuación con lo que comenzamos, pero tengo que hacer algo primero.

Lo callo. Él sabe mejor que todos nosotros que no puede mencionar mi nombre en el Dojo. Alguien lo podria escuchar y deseo tener una identidad secreta todavía. Me acerco más a la puerta y la pateo—. ¿Ed, estudias de Estudios Sociales o de amor? Porque si quieres estudiar de amor, puedes abrir la puerta, sabes— le grito a la puerta.

—Eh... ¡Claro que no; se me perdio mi libro!— Escucho sus pasos desaparaciendo.

Siempre dudo lo que él hace. Pero pensar en eso no me ayudara a mi problema principal. ¿Qué le puedo regalar a Burn de su cumpleaños?

* * *

Odio cuando tengo que hacer esto. Es malo cuando tengo que estar en uniforme y la cosa que quiero quemar, pero no puedo esta encima mío y se llama falda escolar. Pero lo tengo que hacer para el bien de la entrega y la paga, cual necesito bastante. 

Los chicos distraen a los Tuneleros cuando yo hago la entrega disfrasada con mi uniforme escolar. ¡Porquería de falda! Me gusta el violeta, pero no para una falda y una chaqueta también violeta y camisa y zapatos negros, cuales forman mi uniforme.

La entrega es una caja llena de herramientas profesionales, pero se pueden convertir en el tamaño de la mano para cargarlos todos fácilmente. No sé para quien es la entrega. Nunca menciono nombre, sólo lugar de encuentro.

Doblo para la derecha hacia una sección vacia del Bazaar. Es raro, reconozco el lugar. No es el lugar que encontre a Karibell y su bebé Michelle, es otro. He estado en esta área antes.

—¡Muchachita!— una mujer grita. ¡No, reconozco la voz! Para ver si es la persona que creo que es, miro mi alrededor. Al frente mío, una mujer con pelo largo color pelirojo corria hacia mí. Una chaqueta verde oscura, una camisilla blanca y pantalones grises era su ropa.

Me pongo unas gafas negras que estaban encima de mi cabeza. Espero que no me reconozca.

—Bueno querida— me dice cuando llega—. ¿Eres estudiante o mi mensajera? Creo que es mi paquete.

Creo que no me reconocio—. ¿Si es tuyo, qué hay adentro?

—Mis herramientas. Soy ingeniera y me entregaron nuevas herramientas para mi nuevo proyecto en el Sector 14. ¿Es suficiente para ti?

—Sí, confio en ti, señora. Ten—. Le doy el paquete. Ella me da una CredCard, una tarjeta que contiene una cantidad específica de crédito, como el dinero cientos de años atrás, excepto que me quedo con la tarjeta hasta que tenga que ir al banco y ponerlo en mi cuenta—. ¡Gracias!

—De nada, Señorita...

¡Que bien! Si digo mi nombre verdadero, me pregunta como me ha pasado y si le digo mi apodo, peor todavía.

No puedo, no puedo decirlo. Tengo miedo...

—¡Ah, te encontre!— Me salve... espero yo. Era Burn, quien corría hacia nosotras. Él paro y nos miro—. Lamento si las detuve de su conversación. ¿Oye, usted no es—?

Lo interrumpo—. ¿La receptora? Sí, ella lo es. ¿Tenemos otra entrega, verdad?

—Sí, pero—

Lo interrumpo de nuevo—. Nos temenos que ir—. Yo miro a la mujer—. Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. ¡Adiós, señora!— Me voy corriendo.

Burn miro a la mujer y después a mí. Corrio a perseguirme.

—¡Llamame Monarca!— me grito la señora.

Cuando estuvimos fuera de la vista de la mujer, miro a Burn—. ¡Gracias¡ Casi nos cogia.

—¿Esa no era tu madre?

Lo miro directamente a sus ojos—. Sí, lo era. Tengo miedo...

Él suspira—. No eres la única. La edad no importa con el amor, pero los padres son los que importan...

—Cuando unos jovenes con seis años de diferencia estan envueltos entre si mismo y son novios. ¿Qué pasara si nos separan, Burn?

Se quedo mudo. Acciones siempre han sido nuestro fuerte. Su silencio me dice algo. Su temor...

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Es corto, pero tengo muchos problemas para que Detkit y Soulseek resuelvan junto conmigo. Mi corrector no funciona para el español, pues tuve que usar mi diccionario y mi pobre mente de lo que recuerde de las clases de Español en la escuela. 

Recuerden, cualquier error, **cualquier**, diganmelo que lo quiero resolver porque deveras que quiero mejorar mi español. ¡Hasta luego!

_Para SoulSeek y Detkit:_ Yo dejare el cuento conmigo y yo recibo los capítulos de ustedes y los pongo cuando los reciba y los cotege por errores ortográficos (los de ustedes no tendrían porque deben de saber mejor español que yo misma). ¡Buena suerte, SoulSeek y Detkit!


	2. Hablando con ella

**Capítulo 2:** Hablando con ella

_**A/N:**_ No me adueño de _Get Ed_. Este es mi primer cuento en español y con mis co-autoras, Fyrfly23 y detkit95. Aquí estoy yo soulseek, continuando esta historia.

_Para Fyrfly y Detkit: suerte con le demás, y gracias por colaborar para hacer este espacio más grande._

**-SoulSeek.**

**Editar:** Otro proceso de arreglar acentos y una oración que me confundio de lo que estaba intentando de decir.

* * *

Sentía que después de la entrega que habíamos hecho, Fizz se encontraba un poco perturbada por haber tenido que llevar unas herramientas a su propia madre. Pero lo que no me había dado cuenta yo casi le decia la identidad de ella a su madre. 

—Por poco nos cogía, lo siento— digo en tono de culpabilidad.

—No hay problema, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado cuando tengamos que pasar cerca de alguien que no sean nuestros amigos— contesto ella.

No me siento seguro con lo que había dicho. Nada es para siempre y me estaba dando cuenta que este secreto tampoco, pero lo que más miraba en ella era el miedo que tenía. Ella no quería que esto se supiera por nada del mundo. ¿Y quién no? Estar de novio con alguien seis años mayor que tú, tus padres te mandarían al pabellón de fusilamiento directamente.

Y para poder hacer entender a los padres que la edad no importa en el amor, eso sería mucho más difícil. Pero por ahora sabía que tenía que hacerla sentir segura, que por ahora nada pasaría. Entonces le digo:

—¿Oye, te gustaría ir al Parque Progreso?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué si te gustaría ir al parque?

—Sí, claro. ¿Pero ya no tienes trabajo?— contesta ella.

—No, terminé mis deberes de la universidad y mis entregas, por eso fuí a buscarte.

—Bueno, está bien. Vamos, pero…

—Pero qué, Fizz. ¿Pasa algo?— le pregunto.

—¿Traes algo para ocultar tu identidad?— contesta ella.

—Sí, no te preocupes, traigo unos lentes. Nos sentaremos en el árbol más grande, ya sabes, como siempre.

—Está bien— contesta ella.

* * *

Ya en el parque me coloque los lentes, le dije que no se preocupara de nada, que todo iba a estar bien. Le tuve que explicar que su madre no estaría ahí, que estaba en la obra a la que fue a dejar las herramientas. Que su padre estaba trabajando, pero había algo que no me dejaba en paz, una sensación de que alguien nos observaba, pero de eso ya me encargaría después de hablar con ella. 

—Bien, aquí estamos, en la banca y debajo del mismo árbol de siempre— dice ella con un tono enojo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?— pregunto intrigado por la forma en la que me había contestado.

—Ya sabes lo que me pasa y puede pasar en cualquier momento— ella dice.

—Ya te dije que tus padres no están aquí; los dos están trabajando.

—Sí, y aún así casi se dan cuenta— me reprocha.

—Está bien, lo siento. Tal vez... bueno... mejor dicho, _sí_ fue mala idea haberte seguido hasta tu entrega, pero enserio no tenía idea que la persona que recibía el paquete era tu madre.

—Es cierto. Lo siento, pero es que cada vez que salgo del Dojo para hacer una entrega, dejo esa seguridad, esa seguridad que evita que nuestro secreto se sepa.

Al decir eso se disculpa conmigo y me dice que trataría de no volverse a alterar de ese modo. Después de eso la tomo entre mis brazos y le doy un pequeño beso en la frente, a los que ella contesta con las mismas acciones, pero sólo que ella me besa en los labios.

Después de un rato de silencio, ella me pregunta algo, algo que no esperaba:

—¿Eres feliz conmigo, Burn?— pregunta ella en voz baja.

—Mira Fizz, como ya te lo mencioné allá en el Dojo, y te vuelvo a repetir, cuantas veces quieras, sí, sí soy feliz contigo.

—¿Aunque te cause tantos problemas con esto de que nos vean mis padres o algún conocido que pueda decirlo todo?— contesta ella con otra pregunta.

—Sí, y no causas problemas. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Siempre que vuelvo de la universidad, lo que espero ver es a ti, eres una de mis razones de ser; y sí, te vuelvo a decir, sí soy feliz contigo.

—Gracias— susurra en mi odio, seguido de eso me da un beso en la mejilla—. Oye Burn, te siento un poco distraído. ¿Te pasa algo?

—Sí, desde que llegamos al parque tengo un sentimiento de que nos observan, y en el trayecto hacía aquí al parque, sentía que nos venían siguiendo. ¿Y tú, no?— le digo.

—No, oye cambiando de tema. Pronto será tu cumpleaños, y pues…

—¿Qué me puedes regalar?— yo interrumpo.

—Emm, sí— dice ella.

—Mira, todos allá en el Dojo que me han preguntado lo mismo, pero la verdad no me importa mucho. Sí quiero pasar ese día con mis mejores amigos y otra parte del día con mi familia, pero más importante con el amor de mi vida— le contesto—. Y el regalo no importa, mientras venga de tu parte no me interesa que sea. Me conformo con que me felicites y que pases ese día conmigo.

—Está bien, gracias por sacarme de la duda. Oye... ¿A dónde vas, Brandon?— pregunta ella.

Me levanto de la banca para ver algo que se me hacía un poco raro dentro de uno de los arbustos virtuales—. Fizz, por favor dime Burn, no me gustaría que se enteraran de mi nombre.

En este momento, llego cerca de los arbustos y coloco uno de los parches PEM que traía en mi vehículo justo encima del proyector, pero antes de activarlo oigo a Fizz decirme algo:

—Permíteme a mí.

—¿Cómo?

—Permíteme hacer esto.

En este momento, me detengo y ella se acerca al parche y lo activa, provocando que el parche desactivara el holograma, lo que a su vez hizo que revelara lo que había escondido dentro del holograma con forma de arbusto.

—Hola Ed. ¿De nuevo estudiando Estudios Sociales? Oh, y mira, parece que trajiste a dos compañeros de clases— dice Fizz al grupo.

—Vaya, y parecen que están aprendiendo mucho. ¿No es así, Deets y Loogie?— pregunto.

—¡Oh vamos! Por favor no se molesten, solo estábamos mirándolos— dice Ed.

—Sí, además ustedes dos se ven tan lindos cuando están juntos que nos provoca mirarlos— dice Deets.

Cuando Deets dijo eso, estaba a punto de contestar, pero al escucharlo no dije nada, sólo pienso y miro a Fizz. Ella estaba igual, sin decir nada, lo único que hago es decirles a los demás:

—Está bien, pero ya saben: no digan nada. Son de las pocas, o mejor dicho, las únicas personas que saben de esto y no quiero que llegue a oídos de nadie, y menos de mis padres o los padres de Fizz. ¿Entendido?— digo apuntando a los tres.

—¡Está bien!— dicen los tres al unísono.

—¿Nos vamos, Burn?— pregunta Fizz.

—Sí, vamos. Pero antes, ustedes tres. ¿Ya terminaron sus entregas?

—Sí— dice Ed.

—Claro— asiente Deets.

—En efecto— dice el Dr. Pinch.

—Bien, me parece perfecto—yo les contesto—. Entonces nos vemos en el Dojo.

En este momento, yo y Fizz abordamos nuestros vehículos. Claro que no llegaríamos al Dojo, sino que antes daríamos un paseo para terminar de aclarar las cosas y demostrarle que conmigo estaría segura de esos temores que tenía respecto a lo nuestro.

* * *

Mientras íbamos sobre nuestros vehículos, miro la ciudad. Está calmada, las luces iluminan las calles al igual que los letreros que promocionan algo o que sólo tenían la foto de Bedlam. 

Pero lo que también puedo observar era a Fizz, que aún tiene ese temor, lo puedo sentir, además de poder verlo cuando me mira a los ojos.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— le pregunto.

—Un poco— ella contesta.

Por fin llegamos al Dojo. Ahí espero poder hablar bien con ella. Claro esta que habría ojos y oídos en las paredes, pero aunque pareciera sonar extraño, ya me estaba acostumbrando a ser espiado.

* * *

—Por fin llegamos al Dojo— yo digo. 

—Creo que tendré que ponerme a trabajar en reparar y darle el servicio a los vehículos— dice ella.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?— le pregunto.

—Claro, sirve para que repases tus clases.

* * *

Después de terminar de reparar los vehículos, estoy exhausto. La verdad todavía no podía creer que tanto hacía Fizz por nosotros cuando decía: "Voy a reparar los vehículos." Vaya que sí es un trabajo pesado. Ahora que entiendo que tanto ha hecho por nosotros, la aprecio mucho más.

—Bueno, ya me voy. Tengo que dormir; mañana tengo que ir a la escuela otra vez. ¿Te quedaras?— pregunta ella.

—Un pequeño rato más. Tú ve a descansar si así lo deseas.

—¿No necesitas más ayuda?

—No, ve a descansar, Fizz. Que duermas bien.

En este momento, ella camina hacia mí, me abraza y me da un ligero beso en los labios. Después de eso, ella me dice:

—Buenas noches. Te amo.

—Buenas noches. Yo también te amo.

* * *

Después de despedir a Burn, me dirijo a mi cuarto. Tomo algunas cosas y me dirijo a los baños a tomar una ducha. Después de ello, me siento un poco y más relajada. Pero tengo esa duda en la mente. _¿Qué podría regalarle de cumpleaños?_

Él dijo que no quería nada mío, que sería suficiente mientras estuviera con él ese día, el día en el que él celebraba un año más aquí en la Tierra. Llego a mi cuarto y me pongo mi traje para dormir. Estoy agradecida por poderme deshacer de mi uniforme y más por haberme desecho de esa falda—. Dios, como las odio.

Después me dispongo a preparar mi uniforme para mañana. Preparo toda la ropa que llevo en mi uniforme, mis libros y sobre todo mi conocimiento.

Al terminar con eso, me acuesto en mi cama y con el chasquido de mis dedos, las luces de mi cuarto se apagaron, dejándome así descansar un poco, pero más que nada, pensar mejor en esta duda que traía desde hace días.

Burn pensaba que era mi temor que nos descubrieran nuestros padres, y en parte tiene razón, pero ahora una de mis más grandes preocupaciones era esta. _¿Qué le puedo regalar?_

Pienso, pienso, pienso, pienso y pienso durante gran parte de la noche. Miro mi reloj y me percato inmediatamente de que estuve pensando mucho tiempo y que ya era muy tarde. Tenía que dormir para poder amanecer bien mañana.

Lo último en lo que pienso acerca del regalo es que eso lo decidiría allá en la escuela; allá tendría más tiempo. Podría hacerlo durante los recesos. Sí, eso era, en la escuela. Por hoy tenía que dormir con ese pensamiento y con mi miedo.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Aquí esta mi parte de la historia, disfruten. Suerte en los próximos capítulos _**Detkid y **__**Fyrfly.**_

Atte.

Soulseek

* * *

_**A/N de Fyrfly23:**_ Me gusto bastante este capítulo, muy gracioso la parte de Ed, Deets y Loogie. Bien romántico también. Al igual que al primero, tenía que hacerle un cotejo de errores y añadir los "—" (se me olvido el nombre). Te confundistes en pasado y presente pero mayormente los corregí (se que todavía debe de haber errores). ¡Continua así! 

Bueno Detkit, es tu turno, a ver como lo haces.

¡Adiós amigos y lectores! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. ¿Llevaré lejos mi amor en un regalo?

**Capítulo 3: **¿Llevaré lejos mi amor escondido en un paquete de regalo?

_**A/N: **_No me adueño de _Get Ed_. Este es mi primer cuento en español y con mis co-autoras, Fyrfly y Soulseek. Aquí estoy yo, Detkit, continuando esta historia.

**_Para Fyrfly y Soulseek: Suerte con lo que sigue, y gracias por dejarme escribir con ustedes esta historia tan buena._**

* * *

Me olvidé de lo que había pensado antes de dormirme mirando el techo. Me pusé a pensar en lo que le podría regalarle mientras me vestía, pero como se me hacia tarde decidí pensarlo en los recesos de la escuela. Como los recesos los compartía con Deets—y no digo que con Ed y Loogie no, pero yo estaba más con Deets en los recesos—juntas pensamos y pensamos que podríamos regalarle. Como yo sabía, que ella a la única persona que le contaría lo que le contaré era a Ed, decidí contarle lo que me había dicho Burn al día anterior. Toca el timbre, veo a Deets esperándome en la entrada charlando con Ed. 

—¡Hola!—digo yo—. ¿De qué hablaban?

—¡Nada!—me responden, tomando un tono rojizo en la cara—. ¿Y tú?

—Nada especial—le respondo.

—Ahí viene Loogie. ¡Adiós chicas!—nos despide Ed.

Debo admitirlo, desde que cumplí los trece—¡y al fin soy adolescente!—me llevo mucho mejor con los demás. Ya los chicos no se fijan tanto en mi figura y algunos están celosos de Burn, ya que es mi novio.

—¿Qué estaban hablando ayer tú y Burn?—me pregunta ella—. Me dijiste que me lo contarías.

—¿Qué, acaso no escuchaste?—le respondo totalmente furiosa—. ¡Si tú estabas allí!

—Sí, pero no me dejaban escuchar. Estaba totalmente aplastada por Ed.

—¿En serio?—le digo sorprendida—. ¿Por qué yo no me dí cuenta del pequeño detalle cuando los sorprendimos?

—No tengo la menor idea, así que no me mires.

—Cambiando de tema. ¿Ya sabes lo que le regalarás a Brandon?—le pregunto.

—No, pero te recuerdo que él no quiere que lo llamen así—me dice ella, tapándome la boca. Bueno, escucho su nombre... estoy en problemas.

Me quita la mano de la boca y le digo—. Lo siento, es que se me olvida siempre.

—De todas formas. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Bueno... yo le pregunté si era feliz estando conmigo...

—¿Y?

—Y él me vuelve a decir que sí, es feliz conmigo aunque nos separé la edad, que es lo que me preocupa.

—A ti te preocupan muchas cosas, deberías calmarte, tranquilizarte un poco.

—Debería intentarlo—le respondo.

* * *

Luego de dos horas, estoy en el receso, todavía estoy un poco inquieta. 

—Fizz, me dijiste que estarías tranquila. ¿Qué te sucede?—me dice Deets enojada.

—No sé que regalarle—le respondo.

—No eres la única, yo también tengo ese problema, no tengo nada pensado—me interrumpe Ed.

—Si tú nos espías siempre. ¿No sabes que darle?

—"Espiar" es una palabra muy fuerte; yo prefiero "entrometido"—me responde Ed muy tranquilo.

—¡Ja! "Entrometido" y "espiar" es casi lo mismo—le digo.

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Que sí!

—**¡Basta! **No soporto cuando empiezan a pelear. Siempre termino con algún golpe tratando de que no se maten—dice Deets, metiéndose en el medio de Ed y yo.

—¡No es mi culpa! Ella siempre empieza—le responde Ed a ella.

—**¡No me importa quien empezo, sólo paren!**—grita ella.

—De acuerdo—decimos ambos.

* * *

Estuve toda la mañana pensando en porque Fizz siempre me repetía la misma pregunta: _¿Eres feliz conmigo?_ Esa pregunta iba y venía de mi cabeza sin parar. Ya me estaba doliendo, y muy fuerte. 

Salgo de la UP y me despido de mis compañeros—. ¡Nos vemos chicos!—les digo.

—¿Mañana vendrá tu equipo a la demostración?—me pregunta uno de mis compañeros.

—No, ni yo vendré.

—¿Por?

—No tengo idea.

—Bueno nos vemos en las clases, me supongo.

—Sí, a las clases. No puedo faltar.

* * *

—¿Chicos, hay alguna entrega?—pregunto. 

—Nosotros ya terminamos; tú tienes un par que hacer—me responde Ed.

—Oh, estoy cansado y lo único que podía faltar era esto.

—¿Llamo a Fizz?

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Creo que está en la sala de herramientas arreglando los vehículos.

—Entonces no la molesto.

—¿Viejo, me quieres decir que te sucede? Últimamente estas medio extraño.

—Tengo una pregunta que Fizz me hace todo el tiempo, que no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza.

—¿Cúal?

—Me dice siempre: _¿Eres feliz conmigo?_

—¿Y?

—¡Y que no puedo entender porque ella me pregunta eso!

—Vamos no es tan malo.

—¿Qué? "Que no es tan malo". No hay algo peor.

—¡Ja! Me río—me dice medio serio y medio de chiste—. ¿Qué no hay algo peor?

—Sí. No hay nada peor que te pueda pasar. ¿O sí?

—Bueno, si no te habras dado cuenta, mi relación con Deets no va ni para adelante ni para atrás.

—Pero viejo, ella te causa más problemas que yo.

—No, ella no es el problema, soy yo.

—¿Tú?

—Sí, no puedo. Sea como sea no puedo decirle nada todavía, pero de lo que estoy seguro será que ya le diré esto algún día y ya no me estará dando tantas vueltas por la cabeza...

Pobre Ed. Nunca pensé que él tuviera tanta timidez con eso. Si él no es tímido ni que ocho cuartos, es la persona menos tímida después de Loogie que conozco. "Pero mi problema no es ella, sino yo" es la respuesta más sincera que he escuchado. Aunque parezca raro, a ellos no se le dan tantas complicaciones como a mí y a Fizz. Nosotros tenemos una especie de chip que nos hace un poco "problemáticos" y no podemos remediarlo.

* * *

Falta muy poco para el cumpleaños y aún no sé que regalarle y por más ayuda que consiga no podré conseguir nada para un día antes de él. Mi problema es que no me da la cabeza para estas cosas. Los regalos materiales nunca me costaron. ¡Y por primera vez en mi vida tengo un dilema muy grande por un paquete! Estoy muy dolorida de la cabeza de ya tanto pensar.

* * *

Ya le he dicho a Fizz que no me importa un regalo material de su parte, sino que quiero que pase el día entero conmigo y me sentiré el chico más feliz del mundo. Pero hay algo en ella que me preocupa. No tiene mucha cara de estar bien y todo debe ser de mi culpa, seguro. Todo por un tonto regalo. Es lo que pienso. No puede hacerse tanto escándalo por algo que estoy seguro de que le debe de estar partiendo la cabeza, pero no sé como decirle que eso no importa sin herirla.

* * *

—¿Cómo puede llegar a ser que ustedes salgan antes que yo y yo tengo que salir después de una hora?—empiezo a quejarme. 

—Bueno, para explicarlo deberías no inscribirte en esas "electivas" que siempre eliges después de clases—responde Deets—. ¿Cómo puedes elegirlos primero y quejarte una semana después de que lo comenzaste?

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es...—empieza a decir Loogie cuando Burn entra e interrumpe nuestra conversación.

—Hola chicos. ¿Cómo están?

—Bien. ¡Hasta que nos interrumpiste!—grita el Dr. Pinch y dirige a Loogie a su habitación.

—A veces pienso quién es la persona y quién la marioneta—dice Ed—. ¿Si Loogie ó el pez?

—Si yo pienso lo mismo—responde Burn—. ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento de básquet?

—Bastante bien, pero lo único que me inquieta es la hora de sa...

—Disculpa. ¿No tienes que saludar a alguien antes?—Deets empuja a Burn hacia mí y luego va hacia Ed y se lo lleva—. Vamos Ed.

—Pero, si recién empezaba a contarle que...

—¡Afuera!—dice señalando la puerta de su habitación.

—De acuerdo—dice Ed, sabiendo que se debía rendirse de ese argumento.

—¿No crees que es un poco dura con él?—le pregunto a Burn.

—Sí, pero sólo a veces él también se manda una detrás de la otra—él responde.

—Debería ser un poco más precavido, pero en cuanto a eso...—. Me dirijo a la habitación de Deets y abro la puerta. Dos mensajeros caen hacia fuera saliendo detrás de la puerta—. ¿Alguna vez dejaran de estudiar con tanto esfuerzo los "Estudios Sociales"?

—Lo siento, pero como ya te he dicho antes, ustedes—Deets comienza a excusarse—. Provocan mirarlos o escucharlos.

—Si es que... se ven tan lindos juntos que no nos podemos resistir la tentación que nos lleva a mirar un poco—Ed continua.

—¿"Un poco"? Se pasan el día entero mirando que hacemos—les digo.

—Yo no, él sí—Deets dice, apuntando un dedo a Ed.

—¿Qué?—dice Ed.

—Si tú eres el que siempre se mete y los espía y yo sólo de vez en cuando—comienzan a discutir entre ellos—. ¡Así que no me metas en tus líos!

—Pero yo no te meto en ningún lío...

Asi continúan por un par de horas—por cuales seguía mirando y escuchando sus escusas por espiarnos y quienes entre ellos se acusaban—hasta que me canso y les digo que paren.

—¿Chicos, quisieran parar de pelear e ir a hacer algo por ahí o aunque sea pelear afuera?—les grito, cansada de tanto griterío. Creo que un gallinero es más callado que ellos—. Me está empezando a doler la cabeza.

—Como quieras, pero entonces...—agarrando a Ed por la remera, Deets se encamina hacia la entrada—. Iremos a discutir afuera.

—¿Discutir? Todavía hay que seguir discutiendo—se queja Ed.

—Sí, porque si aún no te has dado cuenta, no he terminado contigo—ella le responde—. Aquí va a haber pelea de varios días por el mismo tema... o tal vez un par de semanas o meses.

Me encamino hacia adentro, viendo a los dos mensajeros alejarse peleando y me encamino hacia Burn.

—¿Un día muy pesado, adivino?—bromea él.

—Ah, ni te lo pienses—respondo.

—¿No puedo pensar? De acuerdo.

—No me refería a eso...

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces, cómo te fue hoy?

—Nada distinto. ¿Y tú?

—Aparte de las peleas entre Deets y Ed, nada nuevo. ¿Cómo vas en Mecánica?

—Bastante bien, hoy hicimos...

Burn me conto todo lo que habia hecho este día, impresionandome muchísimo con lo que él hacia. Pero yo todavía tenía mi preocupación. _¿Le regalo esto o aquello; le gustara esto o aquello?_ No podia pensar en otra cosa.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Aquí termino este capítulo que tuve el honor de escribir con mis dos co-autoras y amigas Fyrfly23 y Soulseek. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y cualquier error ó falta de ortografía se lo avisan a Fyrfly, porque es ella la que lo tiene en su casilla. 

Atte.

**_Detkit95_**

* * *

_**A/N de Fyrfly23:**_ Wow, esto sí fue largo para cotejar. Igual que a SoulSeek, pudé arreglar ortografía bien fácil y poner los "—" bien fácil. Los "él" de pronombre de acentuan, bien. Eso es de lo que lo diferencian de los artículos "el". 

La última parte lo tuve que poner en el punto de vista de Fizz porque todo este cuento esta en un punto de vista para que se mantengan los pensamientos profundos de ellos. ¿Está bien?

Bueno, me toca a mí para el proximo capítulo y tengo una idea que alargará este cuento y lo hará más dramático.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Sueño y pesadilla

**Capítulo 4:** Sueño y pesadilla

_**A/N:**_ No me adueño de _Get Ed_. Ahora gente, cosas increíbles van a pasar en este capítulo (incluyendo que mi ortografía mejoró gracias a mi maestra de Español). Por lo menos aprendemos algo aquí, Burn puede ser religioso cuando puede.

_Para SoulSeek y Detkit:_ Si necesitan ayuda con lo que voy a explicar en este capítulo, lo estoy estudiando ahora mismo y les puedo explicar unas cuantas cosas del tema para poner en los próximos capítulos.

_**-Fyrfly23

* * *

**_

No puedo parar de pensar que algo mal pasará hoy. Como mis compañeros mencionaron ayer, habrá una demostración por la tarde, a la cual no asistiré. Podrá pasar tantas cosas por la tarde y no puedo atrasar al Dojo por una estupidez que nadie le pondrá atención ni asistiran.

—¿Tenías tareas para hoy?—Fizz me pregunta mientras guarda sus libretas en su bolso violeta. Yo estoy en su habitación hablando con ella sobre cualquier tema que se nos salga de la mente.

—No. Es raro que no hayan dado tareas toda esta semana—le respondo.

—Por lo menos tienes suerte. Tu completa semana de cumpleaños no fue arruinada. Yo sigo media paranoica con lo que pasó antes de ayer.

Me acerco hacia ella y la beso en los labios—. Sabes que te estoy protegiendo. No te me pongas paranoica otra vez. No pienses tanto que te duela la cabeza... en _ambos_ aspectos. ¿Está bien?

Ella me besa de regreso—. De acuerdo. ¿Estás seguro, Burn?

—¡Bien seguro! Tu misma presencia es regalo suficiente.

Fizz me besa de nuevo—. Gracias—ella susurra en mi oido. Fizz recoje su bolso de su cama y sale de su habitación—. Vamonos. No quiero pasar otro mal rato por la mañana y Deets pregunte de nuevo que haces en mi habitación por la mañana.

—De acuerdo. Tengo que irme en cualquier forma para la Universidad Progreso.

* * *

—Estudiantes, si este cable—el profesor apunta su bastón apuntador de metal pequeño hacia la pantalla holográfica. La pantalla nos enseña dos cables representados en silueta. El profesor está apuntando al cable de abajo—. Emite los protones para la electricidad—el profesor apunta al cable de arriba—. ¿Qué emite el cable A? Alguien desea contestar... 

Miro hacia mi lado izquierdo y después detrás de mí. Ninguno de los universitarios se atrevía alzar la mano. No es que no sepan la contestación—porque es bien sencilla—es que le tienen miedo a contestar mal y pasarse un mal rato por eso.

Bueno, nadie lo va hacer y tengo ganas para caminar, porque no. Suspiro y levanto mi mano.

—¡Que bien, Brandon! Acercate a la pantalla y contesta, por favor—el profesor dice mientras me levanto y bajo un solo escalón para llegar al frente del salón.

El grupo de Ingeniería Básica contiene por lo menos cien estudiantes universitarios—casados, comprometidos, solteros y como yo, de noviazgo. Estoy un poco nervioso, pero ya no me debe de importar, ya son tres meses desde que comenzé las clases de segundo año.

El profesor me da el bastón y yo apunto hacia el cable de arriba, o sea el cable A—. El cable A es el cable negro, el cual contiene los neutrones y electrones. El cable B es el cable rojo, el que contiene los protones. Ambos cables al unirse crean la electricidad necesaria.

Miro al profesor—. ¡Excelente, Brandon!—el profesor apaga la pantalla holográfica. Detrás de ella habian dos cables. El cable B sí era el rojo y el cable A sí era el negro.

—¡Gracias, señor!—le agradesco el cumplido. Me devuelvo a mi asiento.

—Bien estudiantes, tengo que darles—

La campana lo interrumpe. ¡Gracias a Dios! Nos iba a dar una tarea. Es el cambio de clases—aunque algunos de nosotros no nos vamos para ningún lado, incluyendome a mí y mis compañeros y amigos, quienes estan a mi lado y detrás de mí. Ahora cogemos Mecánica. Veo a varios de los universitarios salirse y unos cuantos que llegan.

El profesor está en la puerta hablando con el Profesor Lacosta—el profesor de Mecánica. El profesor de Ingeniería se va del salón y entra Lacosta, con otro hombre más. El hombre tiene cabello marrón corto, ojos azules y una chaqueta marrón claro, camisa color naranja palido y pantalones marrón.

Están hablando hasta que Lacosta me señala para el hombre. ¿Qué él quiere hacer conmigo?

Lacosta toma el escritorio y todos miramos a él. Tengo un presentimiento raro de el hombre ese. Es bueno... pero malo a la misma vez—. ¿Jovenes, cómo les van?

—¡Bien!—respondemos.

—Profesor Lacosta, nos dijistes que ibamos a desarmar un motor. ¿Cuándo lo haremos?—mi amiga, Natalia, le pregunta. Ella es de cabello largo marrón—casi rubio—ojos azules claros y una blusa verde y pantalones azules. Sí, tambien tenía ganas de romper un motor.

—Perdona Natalia, pero la "destrucción" será para mañana. Iba ser para hoy, pero hoy hay un anuncio especial y sólo una semana para prepararnos e irnos.

—¿Irnos en una semana?—le pregunto. Esto es raro. Ninguno de los universitarios de segundo año del año pasado nos dijero de una gira o excursión—. ¿Para dónde?

—Para varios lugares, Joven Blaze—me dice una voz con un acento casi parecido a uno que he escuchado. Fue el hombre, quien camina hacia el Profesor Lacosta y después nos mira a nosotros—. La Mecánica fue descubierta por el hombre gracias al planeta. El hombre investigaba como el mismo planeta Tierra se cuidaba, se defendía y se construía. El hombre aprendió hacer lo mismo consigo mismo y mejoró su forma de vivir, haciéndola más fácil para sí mismo y su sociedad. Yo mismo junto con el Profesor Lacosta los llevaré a la isla Lítla Dímun de Faroe, a la isla volcánica de Hawaii, al Cinturón de Fuego y al Mar Mediterraneo.

¿Volcanes, islas, Geología? No lo creo... ¡Esto no lo creo! Este hombre es mi temor—. Usted no puede ser—susurro a mí mismo.

—Yo soy el Dr. Lyon Bailey. Soy un vulcanólogo—¡Ay Dios mío, no! Por favor, no me hagas esto—. Cada año, yo y mi hija sacamos al grupo de segundo año de Mecánica a ver la mecánica del planeta.

Fizz no me mencionó que ella y su padre iban a unas "vacaciones". Ella ni fue el año pasado.

—Si no escuchamos de usted por los estudiantes. ¿Qué pasó el año pasado?—una estudiante pregunta.

—Desde que Bedlam destruyó la ciudad, mi hija, Frances, y yo no pudimos salir de la ciudad. Mi hija trabaja como mensajera.

—Como...—mi amigo, Keith, iba a continuar, pero le piso el pie... bien duro—. _**¡OW!**_—Sus ojos negros me miran y él susurra—. ¿Burn, qué te pasa?

—Él no sabe que soy el novio de Fizz. Si se lo digo, nos separará más rápido que ligero. ¿No crees que estoy traumatizado ya?—le susurro de regreso. Keith es un muchacho que habla antes de predecir. Cuando piensa, es demasiado tarde ya. ¿Por qué crees que soy amigo de él? Tiene cabello marrón oscuro, piel caucásea y camisa roja con pantalones mahones.

—Lo siento. Sólo creí que te confesastes con su padre.

—Ah, sí. Me le aceraré a él y le dire: "Hola, mi nombre es Brandon Blaze y soy el novio de tu hija. Soy el líder de los mensajeros Dojo y un universitario de dieciocho años." ¿Estás loco?

—Está bien, viejo. Te entiendo. Tienes mucho estrés hoy.

Suspiro y le digo—. Perdona, es que esto es demasiado para mí.

—Te entiendo, Burn—miro hacia arriba y veo a Natalia. Ella está mirando ferozmente a Keith—. Tú te callas, idiota; siempre empeoras las cosas cuando hablas—Algunas veces me pregunto si ella está enamorado de él... creo que no. Después me mira—. Estás en un buen lío. Y la ironía de todo es que él sabe quien eres, pero no sabes que conoces a su hija.

—Brandon, Keith, Natalia, atiendan por favor—Miramos hacia nuestra derecha por los escalones y vimos al Profesor Lacosta—. Se salvaron que son mis estudiantes preferidos y que no grito nada de esto—Me da papeles de permiso y también a Natalia—. Pasen los papeles y perdona por el inconveniente de la fecha de entrega del crédito, pero lo necesito para el próximo miércoles.

Le paso el papel a Keith, después de recoger un papel para mí, por supuesto—. Vaya, ochenta créditos para cuatro viajes, hoteles y que sé yo lo demás.

—Viejo, nos vamos para un hotel cerca de la playa en Hawaii, en montañas templadas y dos lugares más. Si no fuera por el Dr. Bailey velando a Fizz, estarías en el cielo—me dice Keith—. Imagínatelo, ustedes dos caminando solos por la noche en la playa, en un balcón cuando está callendo nieve...

—¡Cállate! Me estas emocionando demasiado para algo que no pasará—le digo. ¿Pero no es verdad? Si eso pasaría, Fizz ya me regaló un regalo de cumpleaños sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Permiso Joven Blaze—Miro para los escalones y veo a... a-al Dr. Bailey—. Si pudes ir al viaje, me harías un favor.

—S-sí, D-dr. Bailey, no hay problema—le sonrío.

—Llamame Lyon. Te pido si puedes cuidar a mi hija, Frances. Lacosta me dice que eres el más resposable y su más confiado. Si él confía en ti, yo también. Todos los universitarios tendrán una pareja para estar en su habitación de hotel. Mi hija se sentirá un poco rara de estar conmigo ya... y por eso pido que la veles por mí.

Conozco ya que mis amigos tienen que estar muertos de la risa en sus mentes—. ¿Velarla, por qué? No se sentiría más rara estar con un extraño que con su padre.

—He estado alejado de mi hija por un año. Es una jovencita muy bella desde la última vez que la ví. Quiero estar con ella y sí, lo estaré. Es que yo estaré trabajando mucho y duro para enseñar esto y no podré atenderla como antes, pero sí me ayudará en la clase. Si se lo explico, ella me entenderá.

Él ama tanto a Fizz como yo. Él desea lo mejor para ella—. Lo haré.

—También me han dicho que has estado disturbado toda esta semana. ¿Tienes algún problema que debo de saber?

—Sí y no—le digo—. Pero usted no se preocupe, es un problema que estoy resolviendo.

—Bueno, gracias. ¡Muchas gracias!

Lyon se va de mi lado y regresa al frente del salón.

Miro a Keith y a Natalia. Keith se está riendo—. Iróni—Lo piso de nuevo—. _**¡Viejo!

* * *

**_

—¿Dónde estas?—me digo. Después de salir de la universidad, me comunique con Fizz para que viniese al Parque Progreso. Me tiene que contestar algunas preguntas.

Nunca me mencionó que su padre cogía a los universitarios de segundo año de Mecánica para un viaje de casi dos semanas. Ni que ella se iba con él. Ni aunque sea que su padre tenía amigos en la UP.

Alguien toca mi hombro y miro, pero sus labios me capturaron demasiado de rápido. Sé quien es... no es obvio—. Fizz... ¿qué haces? Para...—digo entre cada beso que me da.

—¿Qué? Te estoy... saludando—dice ella entre cada beso—. Te extrañé... y... muchas gracias...

—¿Por qué?—digo mientras rompo el beso totalmente, pero ella tiene sus manos en mi hombro y me quiere empujar para atrás donde está la banca. En cualquier forma, caigo sentado en la banca con ella encima mío. ¡Esta chica está salvaje hoy!

—Por el consejo. Hoy pude pensar claramente y me concentré mucho en mi examen de Estudios Sociales, que tuve un diez—Me besa de nuevo y pone sus manos en mi cuello.

—Ay, por favor, no me hagas sufrir. Tengo buenas y malas noticias.

Sus ojos verdes abren de confusión y se sale de encima mío y se sienta—. ¿Qué?

—Cuando eras una niña pequeña, te recuerdas que tú y tu padre recogían un grupo de universitarios para irse a lugar volcánicos.

Sus ojos abren más todavía, enseñando temor de su pasado—. ¿Tu grupo?

—El grupo de Mecánica de segundo año es el grupo de tu padre.

Fizz se levanta de su asiento—. Él no me dijo nada. No me recorde hasta que lo mencionastes. ¿Qué...?

Está muy confundida. Tengo que tranquilizarla—. Lo bueno es que tu padre me puso a cargo de ti. Tú y yo seremos parejas de habitación. Piénsalo... cuando eras pequeña, no mirabas por la ventana y mirabas las parejas en la playa. Creo que sí.

—Los envidiaba...—susurra—. ¿Burn, haremos lo mismo?

—¡Por supuesto!—Me levanto y la beso. Camino hacia mi moto—. Me voy. Tengo que entregarle esto a mis padres. ¿Me acompañas?

—¿Para empeorar la cosa? No, me voy para el Dojo. Tengo hambre.

—Deja comida para mí. ¿Está bien?—Enciendo mi moto y me voy.

* * *

Toco mis labios y sonrío. Sí, tenemos nuestros problemas, pero siempre confiamos entre nosotros y salimos ganando... aunque es poco a poco. 

En mi bolsillo, saco mi pistola de plasma. La pisparo hacia un árbol—. ¡Chicos, largensen de aquí! Ya escucharon. Casi dos semanas sin espiar y saben cuanto puede pasar.

Disparo al árbol otra vez y salen de allí Ed, Deets y Loogie. Disparo al suelo que pisan y ellos brincan.

—Vamos. ¡Brinquen, mis marionetas!—me río. ¡Ay, que buena venganza!

—¡Malvada!—grita el Dr. Pinch.

—¡Maniática!—Ed me dice.

—¡Ay, ya es suficiente! Me tengo que ir.

* * *

Lo único que espero de mis padres es que me dejen ir al viaje y no pregunten sobre algo personal. Ya yo les tengo mucho... miedo—lo que soy _bien_ conocido por tener ninguno—a mis padres. 

Toco el timbre y el sonido suave suena por toca la casa. No responden—. ¡Mamá, Papá!

Tampoco abren la puerta. ¡Deben de estar aquí! Mi padre se retiró—recibiendo todavía su pensión, claro—y mi madre trabaja de algo del Gobierno que yo no sé que es.

Gracias a Dios que todavía tengo las llaves de mi casa. Abro la puerta y entro. No me detengo para ver la casa y me dirijo al patio.

—¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no los veo—yo digo.

—¿Brandon?—Mi madre me mira. Ella estaba limpiando el patio con una escoba. Mi mamá es muy bella, no tanto como Fizz, claro—¿por qué crees que mi padre se casó con ella?—con cabello largo marrón bien oscuro o negro, nadie sabe como diferenciar, ojos negros y ropa y falda del material de mahones—. ¡Brandon!—dice alegremente—. ¿Cómo estas, mi hijo?

—Muy bien, gracias—digo—. ¿Y tú?

—Igual.

—¿No escuchastes el timbre?

—No. Si lo fuera, ya te hubiese abierto.

—¿Y Papá?

—Se llevo a tu prima para el parque. La estamos cuidando por esta semana mientras tus tíos se van de viaje del trabajo.

¿Papá estaba en el parque; qué él podrá haber visto?

—¿Por qué vinistes, Brandon?

—¡Ah, sí!—Le entrego la carta del permiso—. Después de la semana que viene, vamos a un viaje para algunos cuantos lugares. Es para Mecánica.

Ella ojea el papel—. ¿Volcanes, eh? Parace más a una vacación para mí. Hawaii, Lítla Dímun, Cinturón de Fuergo... ¿Puedo ir contigo?—dice con una sonrisa.

—Creo que no—Le doy un bolígrafo—. Firma, por favor.

Ella pone el papel en la pared y la aguanta mientas firma—. ¿Necesitas créditos?

—No, pero si quieres darme créditos, lo aceptaré con mucho gusto—digo bromeando.

—¡Ja ja, bien chistoso!

De forma repentina, tengo unas manos pequeñas en mis hombros trepados—. ¡Brandon, primo!

Miro hacia atrás y veo la cara sonriente de mi primita—. ¡Hola! Te extrañé mucho—digo mientras se baja de mí.

Ella sonríe y regresa dentro de casa.

—¿Brandon, cómo estas?—una voz fuerte me dice. Mi temor de ahora... mi padre.

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, pero me molesta algo.

¿Qué... de qué habla? No puede ser algo bueno—. ¿Q-qué?

—Cuando estuve en el parque, ví a una pareja de novios en un área bien escondida del parque, donde hay un árbol grande—¡Esos fuimos nosotros!—El joven estaba un poco con estrés, pero la novia lo estaba calmando con sus besos. Pero al minuto y medio, paró y se puso con estrés también y comenzaron a hablar. Se veían parecidos. ¿Brandon, sabes quiénes son?

—Hay muchas parejas en esta ciudad, Papá. No sé quien va _tan_ adentro del Parque Progreso.

—Bueno, como tú siempre pasas por allí, creí que conocias algunas parejas.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—¿No tienes _tú_ una novia?—mi mamá me dice.

**¿Qué?** No pueden saber ahora—. _**¿Qué?**_

—Brandon, no nos mientas. Escuchamos por DJ Dive el año atrás que la más joven del Dojo, quien se hizo muy conocida gracias por un crecimiento arrepentino, se convirtió novia del líder del Dojo. Y si no me equivoco, _tú_ eres el líder. ¿O no es así, eh Burn?

* * *

Abro la puerta de mi casa. Nadie está adentro, ni escucho sus voces—. ¡Mamá, Papá! 

Me acerco a la puerta de cristal de la casa, la cual se dirije hacia el patio. Mi papá está sentado en el balcón trabajando con un papelero mientras mi mamá está relajada en el jacuzzi, cual ella creó.

—¿Lyon, cuánto tiempo crees que tardaría tu mensaje llegar a los oidos de Frances?—mi madre pregunta.

—No tardaría tanto. ¡Frances, sal de allí!—Él mira hacia la puerta y mueve su mano saludándome.

Yo deslizo la puerta de cristal—. ¿Cómo sabían que estaba aquí?

—Igual que tú sabes muchas cosas antes de que te las pidan. Somos muy abilidosos mentales.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijistes antes?

—Creí que lo sabías.

—Se me olvido. Podías haberme recordado—Ya sé que estamos hablando del mismo tema—. ¿Algo cambiastes en el plan o será el mismo de siempre?

—Bueno bella, no cambie tanto, excepto que ahora tendrás un compañero de habitación.

Ahora tengo que actuar, espero que _sepa_ actuar—. ¿Compañero? Estás diciendo que tengo un chico como compañero.

—Sí, un joven bien inteligente, respetuoso y responsable llamado Brandon Blaze. El Profesor Lacosta confía en él y...

—Tú y yo también. No te preocupes, Papá. Me portaré bien con él.

—Frances, tengo una pregunta—mi mamá dice mientras se acerca a la esquina del jacuzzi—. ¿Por qué me evitastes el día que me distes las herramientas? Sólo dime la contestación. ¿Crees qué no conozco quién es mi propia hija?

No lo puedo creer. ¡Ya sabía! Creo que sí es difícil evitarla—. N-no l-lo sé. Te tuve miedo. No sé porque.

—¿Quién es el joven que estaba contigo? Es bien guapo.

—No te recuerdas. Él es mi amigo y líder.

—¡Ah, sí! Se me olvido.

Miro a mi papá—. Qué dices, Frances. ¿Vas o no vas?

—¡Claro que sí!

Ya sé algo de esta visita. Si supieran que Brandon y Burn eran la misma persona, podrá ser que lo aceptern como mi novio. El problema será si los padres de Burn me aceptaran... o por lo menos que yo les agrade a ellos.

Lo que espero de mañana es que él y yo nos divertamos mucho. Vamos a una cita—no sé dónde me llevara—intentaré de robarles todos los besos que pueda, e intentaré de controlarme... sí claro. ¡Ja ja!

* * *

_**A/N:**_ ¡Que bien! Terminé mi parte en este capítulo. Saben cuantas personas averiguaban los papeles de este capítulo... dos. ¡Je je! Buenos chicas, las dejo con los próximos capítulos y recuerdensen, si necesitan ayuda con el tema de volcanes (y las áreas donde localizé algunos volcanes activos e inactivos), lo estoy estudiando ahora (en estos momentos estoy pintando un volcán para Ciencias Terrestres, está quedando genial). 

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. La vida nos da sorpresas

**Capítulo 5:** La vida nos da sorpresas (sorpresas nos da la vida, ay Dios)

_**A/N:**_ No me adueño de _Get Ed_. Bueno, ya que no hemos escuchado de SoulSeek desde mucho tiempo, la curiosidad que mata y otras cosas más, yo soy la que tiene que continuar este capítulo y después va Detkit.

El título de este capítulo es dado por la canción _Pedro Navaja _por Rubén Blades. Han de notar que no es el mismo verso porque la canción lo dice "La vida te da sorpresas, sopresas te da la vida, ay Dios".

_**-Fyrfly23**_

* * *

No lo puedo creer. ¡Todavía no lo puedo creer! _Ellos saben._ ¿Cómo ellos pueden saber? Y ahora estoy en graves problemas—bueno, no es que sean graves, pero puede determinar nuestro noviazgo como aceptado o no por mis padres.

Estoy muy nervioso; tan nervioso que me tuve que obligar a caminar hacia mi moto. Mis pies ya no sirven para caminar de tanto temblar. De las pocas veces en mi vida, tengo miedo... y bastante.

Me dirijo hacia el Dojo, pero rápido me recuerdo de Fizz. ¡Ay, Dios mío, se pondrá histérica si se entera! Y para el colmo, el día antes de mi cumpleaños. Yo no puedo, en verdad yo no puedo ir al Dojo para enfrentarme a Fizz. No puedo, no puedo, no puedo...

Cambio de calle y me dirijo hacia el Parque Progreso. Tal vez el parque me tranquilizará por un rato.

Llego al Parque Progreso y dejo mi moto en el estacionamiento. Comienzo a caminar por el parque, buscando algo que me tranquilice los nervios. Camino por el camino del parque, por la cascada secreta, por nuestro escondite secreto en el árbol más grande, y hasta me salgo del camino y camino entre los árboles.

Escucho unos sonidos en los árboles y estoy muy seguro que no son las aves—. Hola. ¿Alguien ahí?

El sonido continua y continuo buscando el origen. De momento, baja unas...

—¡Las aéreo-ardillas!—exclamo mientras camino hacia atrás—. ¿Qué quieren de mi? No hago nada para molestarlos. Y por si acaso, no tengo abellotas para ustedes.

Las aéreo-ardillas bajan sus cabezas en decepción. Por primera vez, se ven tan... _inocentes_. ¡Que barbaridad, le dieron algo a estas ardillas!

—Entonces no me atacaran. ¡Muchas gracias!

Comienzan a chillar y hablar entre ellos mismos. Todos me miran y sacan sus pequeñas pistolas de plasma.

—¡No, no! Malas ardillas. _Muy_ malas ardillas.

Las aéreo-ardillas comienzan a dispararme. Nunca cambiaran, ¿verdad? Comienzo a correr y esquivar los disparos. Próxima vez, me traigo una de las pistolas de Fizz. ¡Ay, Fizz! Se me olvido de ella.

Cuando estoy muy lejos de ellos y regreso al camino del parque, paro y comienzo a temblar de nervios. ¿Y qué haré ahora? Estuve tranquilo hasta que me recordé de ella. No quiero enfrentarla, pero tengo... desafortunadamente tengo...

Suspiro—. Espero no meterme en un buen lío.

Camino por unos minutos más en el parque... hasta que me pierdo. ¡Perfecto! No sólo estoy nervioso, pero perdido en Parque Progreso ya casi oscureciendo. ¡Ay, que mal!

Comienzo a caminar por un camino de tierra oscuro y lleno de árboles—. Que bueno que no hay aéreo-ardillas—digo. No más sustos por ardillas salvajes.

Al final del camino, veo un cambio total de parque/bosque a una llanura llena de flores. Me pregunto si los floristas de la ciudad recogen aquí sus flores porque aquí hay muchos tipos de flores.

Me llega una idea a la mente. Aquí hay lilas y orquídeas—las flores favoritas de Fizz—y las puedo cortar y entregárselas a ella como el buen novio que soy. Tal vez estas flores puedan relajarla antes de que le diga la noticia: mis padres la quieren conocer.

* * *

—¿Fizz, estás aquí?—digo mientras entro al Dojo y estaciono mi vehículo.

—¡No, para nada!—ella bromea desde muy lejos.

—Chica, ¿dónde estás?

—En la cocina, ven acá.

Yo recojo las flores de mi moto y camino hacia la cocina. En cada paso, siento más y más temor. No quiero, pero tengo...

Llego a la cocina y veo a Fizz sentada en el comedor leyendo un libro de texto y comiendo un emparedado de pavo.

—¿Cenaste?—le pregunto. Aunque sea su novio, también soy su guardián ya que Ol' Skool no está. Tengo la responsabilidad de un adulto—aunque sea joven—y de cuidarlos.

—Sí, esto—ella dice sin quitarle la vista al libro. Ella me enseña su emparedado mitad-comido—. Llegaste muy tarde y nosotros teníamos hambre. Sabes que sólo tú sabes cocinar... y muy rico para un cumplido.

—¡Gracias!—contesto su cumplido con una sonrisa—. Y perdona que no cociné. Estaba en Parque Progreso. Me perdí por un rato y no percate del tiempo.

—Está bien. No te preocupes.

—Mira, traje esto para ti.

Ella por fin quita su mirada de su libro y me mira. Sus ojos verdes abren más todavía cuando ve las flores—. Br-Brandon... ¿qué?

—Ah-ah-ah...— Me quedo con las flores.

Ella aclara su voz—. Burn, gracias. ¡Muchas gracias! Están bellas— Fizz me da un ligero beso en los labios—. Son mis favoritas.

—Lo sé. Cuando las vi en el parque, te las tuve que dar.

—¿Dónde las conseguiste?

—Hay un valle de flores a lo más profundo del parque.

—¿Más profundo que nuestro escondite?

—Sí, lo encontré cuando estaba perdido— Le doy las flores. Ella las acepta y me da otro beso.

—¿Comiste algo?

—No, nada—digo y camino hacia el refrigerador—. Pero puedo preparar algo mejor que un emparedado. ¿Quieres?

—¡Sí!—Fizz dice con alegría.

—Pregúntale a los demás si todavía tienen hambre.

—No tengo que preguntar. Torch lo escuchó. ¿No es así, Torch?— Fizz mira a la mesa donde se activa la pantalla holográfica de televisión.

—¡Sí!—él bromea y aparece al frente de la pantalla—. Pero no se preocupen, llegue tarde. Casi ahora.

—¿Se supone que eso nos haga sentir mejor?—yo le pregunto con un tono de enojo.

—Tal vez...

—¿Ellos quieren o no?

—Sí. Puedes decir que entre todos del Dojo, Fizz fue la que cenó mejor.

Suspiro—. Diles que en media hora estará lista. Torch, nos puedes dar un poquito... espera, ni un poquito nada. ¿Nos puedes dar privacidad y no espiarnos, por favor? Tengo que hablar algo importante con Fizz.

—Está bien—Torch nos dice—. Me invento alguna excusa. Sí... Fizz se quedó estudiando y Burn sigue cocinando— Torch desaparece, dejándonos por fin solos... se siente un poco raro...

Comienzo a sacar el arroz, especias y ollas—. Escoge la carne, por favor. No sé que escoger—le digo a Fizz mientras preparo el arroz... y mi mente.

—¿Qué tal pollo?

—¿Y no comiste pavo?

—Son aves, no son la misma _especie_ de aves.

—Está bien, está bien. Pollo será. Tráelo, ¿quieres?

Ella sonríe y coloca las flores en la mesa. Ella busca el pollo en el refrigerador mientras continuo la preparación.

—¿Tienes algo importante que decirme?—Fizz me pregunta cuando se acerca a mi con la carne—. ¿Es del viaje?

—Bueno, si lo mencionas, pues entonces son dos cosas—digo sin mirarla. ¡Fantástico, me estoy poniendo nervioso de nuevo!

—¿Dos?—dice confundida—. ¿Qué pasó, Brandon? Dime...— Y ella lo dice con tanta preocupación y seriedad en su voz, está más valiente que yo. Te admiro por eso, querida.

Suspiro. Dios, ayúdame ahora—. Mis padres dijeron que me dejarían ir...

—¡Que bueno!—Fizz susurra. Ella pone sus manos en mi cuello y me besa apasionadamente. ¡Y para el colmo, mete lengua! No puede empeorar la cosa para mi. Yo soy el que tiene que romper el beso, pero es porque me puse nervioso—. Que bueno, eso es bueno, Brandon.

Le quito sus manos de mi cuello y me alejo un poco de ella—. Pero eso no es la verdadera noticia.

—¿Qué es entonces?

—Son mis padres, Frances. Ellos...—pauso por unos momentos por todo los nervios—. Saben.

**_—¡¿Saben?!—_**ella grita a toda voz.

—Sí. ¿Recuerdas la mañana después de la interrogación; cuando DJ Dive hizo el anuncio de nuestro noviazgo? Bueno, ellos lo escucharon. ¡La_ completa_noticia! Saben que la menor del Dojo es la novia del líder del Dojo, quien es el mayor de ellos.

—_**¡¿Saben eso?!— **_Se ve que se va a caer de los nervios.

—Ellos saben—continuo—. Ellos saben que los estaba esquivando. Mi papá fue al parque hoy cuando estábamos en el árbol hablando del viaje.

—Espera, espera, espera—Fizz dice, un poco más calmada. Pasa sus manos en su cabello largo pelirrojo para calmar sus nervios—. ¿Tu papá nos vio... besándonos?—dice con tono de asustada.

Suspiro—. Nos vio, pero no dijo nada malo. Dijo que me estabas tranquilizando.

Ella suspira de alivio—. Que bueno que no creyeron que era otra cosa.

—El problema verdadero es que te quieren conocer.

—Está bien, lo hago. Lo teníamos que hacer de cualquier modo. ¿Dieron fecha?

—No, cuando tú puedas. Saben que tienes trabajo de mensajería y de la escuela.

—Bueno, eso está bien. Tus padres nos comprenden.

—Sí, gracias a Dios por eso.

Regresamos a trabajar; Fizz me da la carne y la preparo. Ella suspira y regresa a estudiar. Estamos muy callados después de eso; y eso era súper raro. Nos dejabas juntos y solos y nunca parábamos de hablar.

—Se me olvido preguntarte algo—ella dice.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Qué dijeron sobre tú cuidándome a mi en el viaje—a Frances?

—Buena pregunta, Fizz; no se los dije. Estaba tan nervioso, se me olvido decirles que tenía que compartir mi habitación con la hija del Dr. Bailey y por si preguntan, es menor que yo.

—Oye, hablando de mi papá, fui a casa hoy.

—¿Cuándo?—digo y saco mi mirada a la comida.

—Después de que nos fuimos del Parque Progreso. Iba a regresar al Dojo, pero tenía una pregunta a mi papá y decidí visitarlo.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Le pregunte sobre la excursión y mi mamá descubrió algo.

_¡¿Qué descubrió?!_ Eso es lo que pienso al momento. Espero que no sea algo malo—. ¿Qué descubrió?

—Ella sabe que yo fui que le entregué las herramientas y ella dijo que tú eres guapo. Heh, Mamá tiene buenos gustos.

—¿Yo?—digo atónito. No esperaba eso.

—¡Sí, tú, Burn! Significa algo bueno.

—Si ella supiera que fuéramos novios, nos aceptaría— ¡Por fin, buenas noticias!— ¿Pero que haremos con Lyon? Él no sabe.

—¿Con Papá? Bueno, nos llevaremos bien en todo el viaje, y _muy_ bien cuando estemos solos. ¿Qué crees?

—Necesitaríamos meter a Natalia y Keith en esto.

—¿Tus amigos de universidad?

—Sí, y además en cualquier forma, se van a meter.

—Está bien— Fizz sonríe—. Por fin los podré conocer.

—¿Tienes otras noticias?—le pregunto mientras retiro mi vista a ella y la regreso a la comida.

—De lo que me recuerdo... no. ¿Y tú?

—Con la asustada de la vida, no recuerdo lo demás.

—Todo saldrá bien— Fizz se acerca hacia mi, me acaricia y me da un beso en la mejilla—. No te pongas histérico ahora, Burn. Menos en el día antes de tu cumpleaños.

—Vamos, Fizz. ¿No tienes que estudiar?— Pongo una mano sobre su cabello rojo y lo desarreglo un poco.

—Bueno, no. Es que estaba aburrida.

—¡Tú te aburres por cualquier cosa!

—Excepto contigo— Ella se sonroja.

Me río—. ¡Claro!— Me acerco a ella y le doy otro beso en los labios—. Oye, Fizz. ¿Por qué no vas al taller? Te llamo cuando la cena este lista.

Fizz sonríe—. Bien. Me desaburro haciendo algo— Ella recoge su libro y las flores de la mesa y se va hacia su taller.

Que te puedo decir. Tenemos problemas y nos llegan soluciones. Como dije antes, tenemos un chip "problemático". No lo podremos remover. Ni aunque cuando _no_ tratamos de meternos en problemas, tenemos problemas.

* * *

—¡Burn, despierta! Vamos, el mejor novio del mundo. Levántate antes de que me obligue a despertarte de otra forma—Fizz me grita desde la puerta de mi habitación.

—_**¡Fizz, ábrenos!—**_el resto del Dojo grita. ¿Qué Fizz hizo esta vez?

Decido no abrir. Hacerme el dormido y esperar la forma de "despertar" de ella. ¡Ja, esta mañana comenzó bien!

Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, unos pasos en el piso y después esos pasos trepándose en el escalón para llegar a mi cama.

—¡Burn, se que estas despierto! Yo sé cuando te finges el dormido o no— No le contesto. A escuchar y sentir lo que hace—. Está bien, tú ganas— Ella me besa en la mejilla, después en los labios y para finalizar—y por su primera vez—en el cuello.

Me sigo fingiendo. ¿Por qué no? Está quedando interesante.

—¿Sigues fingiendo, eh? Ahora haré algo ni que un hombre como tú podrás soportar. Fuera de nuestro moral y mi mentalidad o característica de tímida—Ella sostiene la sabana mía y mete una pierna debajo de ella. Puedo oler y sentir su cabello recién limpiado y mojado.

N-No... ¡E-El-Ella tiene razón! E-Es f-fu-fuera de todo que no-nosotros respetamos. M-Me tengo que ir, n-no lo soporto más. Salgo disparado de la cama y corro hacia los baños para limpiar mi rostro del susto.

* * *

Yo me salgo de la cama después de que Burn sale disparado. Yo le advertí, era algo que tampoco quería hacer, pero si seguía estando aquí, Ed, Deets y Loogie no lo dejarían salir. Él dijo que por la mañana iría a su casa para desayunar y después para la universidad.

—¡Fizz, eso no se hace!—él me grita desde lejos.

—¡Bueno, lo elegiste!—yo le exclamo de regreso—. La próxima vez te levantas o hago eso.

—_**¿Qué hiciste?—**_el Dojo grita al unísono.

—¡Cállense ya! Lo verán por la tarde—les contesto.

—F-Fizz...—él jadea y se aparece en su cuarto—. No hagas eso otra vez. Me distes peor asustada que ayer. ¡Tú sabes que eso no me gusta!

—Tampoco a mi—susurro—. Pero no te querías levantar.

—¡Ay, no te me pongas así!

—¿Cómo que?— Le sonrió y me rió.

Él parpadea confundido, pero después entiende—. Tú actúas demasiado para tu propio bien.

—Es que quiero verme linda hoy.

—Siempre serás linda. No tienes que actuarlo.

—¡Gracias!—digo lindamente—. Feliz cumpleaños, Brandon—le susurro en su oído para que nadie escuche su nombre verdadero.

—¡Gracias, mi amor!— Burn se acerca y me besa.

—Si te has enterado, encerré a los demás. Vístete y ve a tu casa. Yo los mantengo aquí por un rato.

—¿Y qué desayunarán?

—Comeremos en un restaurante. ¡Ahora, ve! No podrás ver a tus padres _e_ir a la UP si sigues aquí.

—Bien, pero tienes que irte. ¿O quieres quedarte y—?

—¡Sí!—bromeo—. Me voy, hasta luego— Me voy de su habitación.

* * *

—¡Mamá, Papá!—exclamo mientras entro a mi casa.

—Estamos en la cocina, ven—mi mamá dice. Ella saca la cabeza por la entrada de la cocina y sonríe—. No creí que vendrías hoy... por lo que pasó ayer, ¿sabes?

—Lo del pasado es pasado. Y además no es culpa de ustedes, es la mía y la de mi novia. Ustedes no deben de sufrir nuestras consecuencias.

—Para verlo, ustedes son bien problemáticos.

—Sí, ya es una costumbre.

—Debe de ser bueno...

—¿Qué?— ¿Bueno ser problemáticos; de qué habla?

—Brandon, los problemas son aventuras y experiencias. Si los acompañas junto con tu novia...

—Fizz.

—Nombre real.

—Frances.

—Tú y Frances, _ambos_, tendrían una experiencia y aventura. _Ambos_ solucionarán sus problemas y _ambos_ reforzarán su noviazgo.

—Y esto viene de la persona que quiere separarnos.

—Para nada los queremos separar— Me asusto por un segundo, es mi papá—. Es que nos hiciste preocupar. Venías y nunca nos mencionaste sobre tu novia y sabíamos porque, es menor, demasiado menor. La queremos conocer, como cualquier padre. Nunca juzgamos a alguien por su edad, sino por carácter.

—¿Quieres matarme de nervios o me van a felicitar?—les pregunto, intentando de cambiar el ambiente de la casa.

—Heh, creí que te estaba calmando los nervios, mi culpa—él dice mitad-bromeando.

—No fue una buena broma.

—Todos los sabemos, Brandon. Él ya nos necesita saberlo ya—mi mamá bromea.

—¡Oye!—él exclama insultado.

—Vengasen, chicos. Ya estoy terminando el desayuno— Ella nos empuja hacia la cocina—. Yo busco a tu prima. No se preocupen de ella; debe de estar dormida.

* * *

Estoy caminando por las afueras de la Universidad Progreso por lo más tranquilo. Fíjate, se me fueron los nervios con mi familia.

—¡Burn!—Natalia me llama.

—Necesitamos hablar.

Ella y Keith ponen sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

—¿Qué les pasa, chicos?—pregunto.

—¡Felicidades, Burn!—ellos me dicen al unísono.

—¿Cómo se siente por fin tener los diecinueve?—Natalia bromea—. Por fin eres como nosotros.

—¿Cómo?—les pregunto.

—Ya sabes: sabio, alto, guapo, inteligente, ágil—Keith responde.

—Yo creía que para esta edad eso era lo opuesto: viejo, bajo, feo, torpe, lento—bromeo—. Como ustedes.

—¡Hey!—ellos exclaman. Lo admito, soy el menor entre nosotros tres. Sé lo que Fizz siente porque es la menor del Dojo.

Me rió de ellos. Cuantas bromas puedo hacer con ellos...

—Bueno, felicidades, amigo. ¿Vas para la excursión o no? No puedes decepcionar a Fizz, menos a ella. Dejarla sola... en su habitación, en la playa, en el frío...—Keith dice melodramáticamente. Le piso el pie de nuevo—. _¡Viejo!_ Ya me metiste en problemas ayer con eso. ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

—Que no te callas. Me _emocionas_ demasiado; pero sí, voy.

—¡Que bueno! No dejarás a tu novia sola.

—Sostén esto por mi, Nat— Le doy mi bolso de computadora. Miro a Keith ferozmente—. ¡Estás muerto!

Él comienza a correr y yo voy detrás de él—. ¡Adiós Nati!—él exclama.

—¡Nos vemos en clases!—le exclamo a Natalia.

—Bien... ¡Oye, claro que no!— Ella se coloca mi bolso y corre tras de nosotros—. ¡Quiero ver evidencia de que mataste a Keith!

—¡Eres mala, Nati! Por eso, no tendrás nada de mi buena fortuna—él grita mientras corre hacia la entrada del edificio central de la UP. Lo sé, nos parecemos niños pequeños corriendo en una universidad, ¿pero qué quieren? Keith se lo merece.

—No tienes buena fortuna, Keith. No tienes _ni_ fortuna—Nati reprocha.

—¿Por qué no paras? Te quiero dar algo—le exclamo. Vaya que corre rápido.

—¿Un puño, una patada o un pisotón?

—Los tres a la misma vez.

—Pero eso sería como un regalo de tu parte. ¿No se supone que sea al revés: yo te diera a ti?—él dice sarcásticamente.

­—Por ahora no.

­—¡Burn, dale duro por mi!—Nat grita desde atrás.

—¡Hey!—Keith corre más rápido. Heh, él fue hecho para huir.

Nos pasamos corriendo—y yo y Nat disfrutándolo, claro—y muchos ojos miran curiosamente por qué. Ojos de universitarios y maestros.

Nosotros entramos corriendo a los pasillos donde están nuestras clases y salones, el Departamento de Ciencias Físicas. Aquí es donde los ojos miran más, ya que nos conocen.

—¡Hola, Dr. Bailey!—grita Keith al hombre que está en el pasillo—. ¡Adiós, Dr. Bailey! Brandon me quiere matar.

Rayos, en verdad es el Dr. Bailey. ¿Qué hace aquí de regreso? Él se ríe un poco—. ¡Buenas, jóvenes!

—¡No exageres; te quiero dar algo!—le grito a Keith. Después miro a Lyon—. ¡Buenos días, Lyon!

Él sonríe mientras seguimos detrás de Keith.

—Sí, un puño, una patada y un pisotón— Keith da vuelta y corre hacia Lyon. Se esconde detrás del Dr. Bailey—. Protégeme, me quiere matar.

Lo malo ahora es que no lo puedo matar. Uno porque hay muchos testigos—¡heh heh!—y dos porque si lo mato al frente del papá de Fizz, no me dejará cuidarla en la excursión.

—¿Y por qué dices eso, Keith?—Lyon pregunta.

Keith me sonríe maliciosamente—. Pues porque...

Corro hacia él y meto mi mano por su bolsillo y saco una CredCard—creo que esto es mi regalo—. Él se llevó mi CredCard.

—¡Hey!

Lyon se ríe de nuevo—. Ustedes tres son tan cómicos.

—Serán dos ya pronto si Keith sigue estando parado ahí como si nada—Natalia dice.

—Brandon, tengo una pregunta. ¿Tus padres te dejarán ir a la excursión?

—Sí. Hoy iba dar el crédito para pagar.

­—Heh, ¿por qué tan rápido?—él bromea.

—Hay que ser responsable, ¿no?

—Sí, claro que sí. Se lo das a Lacosta en su clase.

El timbre suena. Nos despedimos del Dr. Bailey y entramos a nuestra primera clase, Ingeniería Básica.

—Creo que esto es tuyo—Nat dice mientras me da mi bolso y otra CredCard—. El que le quitaste a Keith también es tuyo.

—¡Gracias!—les digo mientras se sientan. Miro a Keith y le doy un puño en el brazo—.Te lo debía, viejo.

—Una patada y un pisotón—él suspira—. No puedo esperar...

* * *

—Ja, ja, vamos Keith, no fue tan malo—Nat se ríe—. Se un hombre por una vez en tu vida.

—Fácil para tú decir. ¡No te pisaron!

Yo estoy pitando todo este momento. Estoy alegre. Todo está regresando a la normalidad.

—Veo que estas de regreso, Burn. ¿Qué harás esta noche?—Natalia me pregunta—. ¿Tú llevarás a Frances o Frances te llevará a ti?

Me paro—. Buena pregunta— Nunca lo pensé.

—¿Nunca planearon la cita?—Keith me pregunta, sobando su brazo adolorado. Heh heh...

—No, pero creo que Fizz tendrá algo planeado. Ella trabaja bajo presión.

—Heh, que suerte.

—Paren de hablar tanto y vamos. Estoy muerta de hambre— Nat se coloca sus aéreo-patines—. Último que llegue paga el almuerzo— Y... se fue.

—¡Oye!—Keith y yo exclamamos. Corrimos hacia nuestros vehículos: mi moto BMX y su tabla solar—que es como una tabla de vela, pero la vela es una tela que absorbe la luz solar y crea energía.

—¡Vamos, viejo! Ustedes son más rápidos que— Hago que mi moto corra más rápido y le paso a Keith y a Nat—. Eso... ¡Hey!

Pronto entramos a una calle con tráfico. Comenzamos a esquivar los aéreo-carros.

—¡Están flojos!—les grito mientras paro en una luz roja. Pronto paran cerca de mío.

—Claro, si tú siempre estas en la calle. ¿Qué no vas a tener trucos?—Nat me exclama.

—Mi moto no tiene ningún truco. Sólo tiene a dos buenos mecánicos trabajándolo todas las noches.

—¿Todas las noches, eh?

—¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero! Trabajo las tardes. Llego de noche. ¡Cállate!

—Sólo quería molestar, sabes.

—Lo haces muy bien. Tu presencia es suficiente para molestar.

Aunque no parezca, Keith y yo somos buenos amigos, Natalia te lo puede decir. Él quiere ser un ingeniero mientras Nat quiere ser tecnóloga en robótica, para ayudar a los ciudadanos. Yo personalmente estoy entre mecánico o creador de armas, no sé todavía. Desarmar, destruir y arreglar cosas o crear cosas que destruyen; no sé, heh.

Regresando al tema. Keith y yo hemos sido amigos desde que comenzamos la universidad. Yo le he tenido que sacar de muchos problemas y él me ayuda a resolver los míos. Me recuerdo de una vez él me ayudó cuando Fizz le dio un virus casi ocho meses atrás; Keith me trajo los medicamentos mientras yo cuidaba a Fizz. Ella nunca lo vio porque la mande que se durmiera y descansara todo el día.

La luz cambia verde y los tres regresamos a correr. Al acercarnos al restaurante—el "diner" que siempre vamos—el tráfico se va aclarando. Llego al restaurante primero, seguido por Nat y Keith a lo último.

—¡Keith paga!—declara Nat a toda voz.

—¡No es justo!—él dice.

—No te quejes, me estas haciendo feliz por primera vez—yo bromeo.

—Heh, me alegro—él dice sarcásticamente—. Mira que tan alegre estoy— Él pone cara de molesto.

Nosotros estacionamos nuestros vehículos—Nat mete sus aéreo-patines dentro de mi moto—y entramos al restaurante.

—Dr. Bailey, Profesor Lacosta, no los esperaba aquí—Nat dice en sorpresa.

Nosotros vemos en los bancos a Lyon y a nuestro profesor de Mecánica—. Nosotros no comemos la comida esa mala de la cafetería. Como ustedes, preferimos salir—Lacosta nos dice.

—Bueno, tú. Yo sólo tengo que estar aquí por dos o tres semanas—dice Lyon y sonríe. Después me mira—. Joven Blaze, hablé con mi hija ayer y ella dijo que ella se quedaría con usted y que la podrías cuidar. No es un problema para ella.

Yo sé eso, ella misma me lo dijo. Es bueno de ser recordado de las cosas, heh...

—Creo que te mencioné su nombre.

—Frances Bailey.

—Sí, exacto. En el primer día me quedaré, pero desde el segundo en adelante tú la cuidarás solo. ¿Está bien con eso?

—Sí.

—Vamos Brandon, pide algo, y que sea caro. ¡Keith paga!—creo que Nat lo dice con más alegría todavía.

—No te alegres tanto, Nati. Un día te pasará lo mismo—él reprocha.

—¡Pero no será hoy!

En lo que ellos discuten—eso tarda por lo menos tres minutos—comienzo a mirar que hay bueno para comer.

¿Y a qué no adivinas? Tres minutos después, ellos paran de discutir y me miran. ¿Ves? Como lo esperaba—. ¿Qué?

—¿Te decidiste?—ellos me preguntan.

—Sí, no tardo tanto para escoger.

* * *

¡Por fin, el mejor proyecto del semestre! El profesor de Armas Modernas nos pidió que para dos notas crear un arma moderna que no quite vidas. Cuando se lo diga a Fizz, va a estar muy sorprendida.

¿Por qué estoy aquí tan temprano? Lyon me saco unos minutos antes de que tocará el último timbre. Me explicó con más detalle la excursión: los estudiantes, acompañados por Lacosta y Lyon, iran a Lítla Dímun—la isla abandonada escondida en Ciudad Progreso, donde está el batolito—Hawaii, el Cinturón de Fuego—más específico Japón—y el Mar Mediterráneo—la costa Sur de Francia. Iremos primero al Mediterráneo, por allí están las mejores condiciones de un volcán, después para Hawaii porque algo de que una zona y que el lava era más rápida... no sé, Lyon lo explicará. Después para Japón y último el batolito en Lítla Dímun porque eso es el resto de un volcán.

Cada habitación de hotel tiene dos habitaciones—o dos camas en una habitación, depende del hotel—para las personas no-casadas; las parejas casadas que cogen el mismo curso tiene una sola habitación. O sea que Fizz y yo tendremos dos dormitorios, claro. No quiero pasar el mismo susto de esta mañana; tendré que poner un buen código para que no entre si el hotel tiene dos habitaciones en un cuarto completo.

Lyon me explicó que mi deber—que para el colmo me darán un diez extra para la clase si lo hago—es cuidar y entretener a Frances cuando estemos juntos. Cuando estemos en el volcán, yo y Lyon cuidaremos de ella porque algunas veces le gusta investigar más de lo que debe. Espero que haya mejorado esa curiosidad después de dos o tres años de no ir.

Me encamino hacia su habitación. Yo le presté un cubo de música que ella iba a grabar a su computadora. Ya lo grabó; es que ella no me lo quiere dar para tener una excusa para ir a su habitación. Aunque sea una buena excusa para estar y conversar con ella... y besarla, claro.

Entro a su cuarto y...

Ella grita... ¡Estoy en graves problemas! Fizz está aquí—. ¡¿Burn, qué haces aquí?!—ella grita mientras intenta de esconder su "vestido". Se sonroja, está avergonzada, seguro.

—Es que-es que... — No tengo palabras. ¿Qué quieres que yo haga? Está en un bikini... y se ve muy... _caliente_.

Ella baja las manos y me deja mirarla. Es un bikini verde, casi del mismo color de sus ojos, pero un poco más claro. La pieza del cuello que sostiene la parte de arriba se parece a una cadena de cuero marrón oscuro. En su cadera, también tiene una correa del mismo material que su pieza de cuello. Su fina figura en combinación con eso es una combinación _muy_ peligrosa.

Te menciono desde ahora que eso es nuevo—. ¿Te compraste eso?—digo mientras la apunto con un dedo.

—Sí, ¿te gusta?

—Me dejaste tartamudo por casi cinco minutos. ¿Eso no te dice algo?

Ella se ríe y se sonroja—. ¡Que bueno que te gusto! Necesitaba uno nuevo. Lo vi en la ventana mientras regresaba al Dojo y me lo tenía que comprar. El último que tenía ya no me sirve y es muy feo para mi.

—¿Sabes qué, Fizz? Creo que estas orgullosa de tu cuerpo— Yo coloco mis manos en su desnuda cadera y la beso—. Y yo de ti.

—Sí, lo estoy—ella me dice—. Siempre deseaba un cuerpo así. Tener algo que me hiciera orgullosa de mi misma. Enseñar que la inteligencia y la belleza si pueden estar juntas— Ella me abraza—. Tú me motivas.

—¿Fizz, esa eres tú?—dice una voz. Miramos hacia la puerta—todavía aguantados por los brazos—y aquí entro Deets—. ¡Te ves caliente, amiga!— Ella corre hacia nosotros y me empuja hacia el piso. ¿Hey, no soy yo el cumpleañero que no debe de ser maltratado?

—Gracias—Fizz dice modestamente y sonríe—. Me lo estaba midiendo de nuevo.

—¿Burn, qué haces en el piso?— Deets por fin se entera.

—Intentando de caerme y darme con el piso con el milagro de que me lleven al hospital en el mismo día de mi cumpleaños para que sea uno memorable—digo sarcásticamente—. ¡Me empujaste!

—Lo siento—ella dice. Fizz y Deets me ayudan a levantarme.

—Oye, Fizz. ¿Qué haces aquí; no se supone que estés en la electiva esa?—Deets pregunta.

—Me salí.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritamos Deets y yo al unísono. Yo no creía que se iba a salir. Creía que estaba bromeando.

—Sí, ya las electivas no me sirven. Tengo muchas tareas tanto en la escuela como aquí. Una electiva me quitaría un tiempo donde debería estar haciendo mis asignaciones.

—Creí que era para pasarte más tiempo con Burn—dice Deets. Ella me mira y yo me rasco la cabeza de vergüenza de lo que dijo.

—Cuando no tenga tareas, sí—Fizz sonríe—. Ahora si me hacen el favor de irse de aquí se lo agradezco— Ella me mira—. ¿O quieres quedarte y—?

—¡Sí!—bromeo. La misma broma de la mañana. Deets nos mira extrañamente y se va. Yo sigo detrás de ella.

—Burn, quédate aquí por un minuto, por favor—Deets dice y se va de mi lado. Tal vez si me voy para la habitación de Fizz... heh, bromeo, bromeo. Pero si voy a mi habitación, tal vez no me molestará. Está bien, está bien, no soy _tan_malo con Deets. Mira, ya regreso—. Ten Burn, un regalo de parte mío. Agradece que aunque sea pensé en ti.

—Sí, soy _tan_ afortunado—dijo bromeando—. Pero gracias, deberás.

—De nada. Serás duro conmigo, pero me mantienes en línea. Ella me enseña el regalo. Es una caja blanca pequeña y extrañamente liviana. ¿Tendrá algo?

—¿Esto tiene algo? Lo siento vacío.

—Ábrelo—ella insiste.

Yo lo abro y veo que está lleno de papel fino de regalo—. ¡Oye, no tiene nada!

Ella se ríe de mi desgracia—. No, pero fue una buena broma para hacerte como venganza de las cosas malas que me hiciste en este año. ¡Bromeo, yo bromeo! _Esto _es tuyo— Deets saca algo de su bolsillo. Era una tarjeta de regalo—. Entre tú, yo y Fizz que sé que está escuchando.

—¡Hey!— La puerta de la habitación de Fizz abre y ella sale. Tiene su sabana como una falda para cubrir sus piernas, al parecer no tiene pantalones ahora. La camisa es de su uniforme de mensajera. En su hombro está su correa color gris y azul grisáceo—. No es mi culpa que estén hablando al frente de la puerta de mi cuarto—ella dice y cierra su puerta. Su voz se escucha todavía—. Pero es verdad, Burn; tienes un amor por la literatura y la filosofía. Nunca lo pudiste esconder bien.

—Eso es verdad. Fizz y yo—

¿Qué?— ¡Deets!—Fizz grita—. Tú no estabas adentro.

—Está bien, _Fizz_—sola, ella, única—entró a tu habitación—

La interrumpo—. ¿Fizz, qué hacías allí?

—Buscando un cubo de música. ¿Y qué _tú_ hacías entrando a _mi_ cuarto?—Fizz me pregunta. Escucho ropa siendo tirada y puesta.

—Buscando _mi_ cubo de música que no me quieres dar.

—¡Hey, no me interrumpan!—Deets... interrumpe. Qué irónico—. Ella entró y vio escondido un armario pequeño donde había unos libros.

—Pero yo te lo había dicho antes, Fizz. ¿Por qué te enteras ahora?

—Eso fue hace dos años atrás. Mucho antes de que nos convirtiéramos novios. Me sorprendí y hasta me llevé un libro de allí por una semana. Creo que se llama _Hon no Ryuu: Libro del Dragón_—Fizz dice. Por fin, ella sale de su habitación. Está vestida completamente en su uniforme de mensajera. ¿Sabes que ahora tiene una diferencia? Sí, los diseños de burbujas son más grandes y son pocas.

Me recuerdo bien de ese libro. _Hon no Ryuu_es sobre unos jóvenes que encontraron un diario llamado Hon no Ryuu; japonés para el Libro del Dragón, y el próximo día se convirtieron parte dragón. Pero entonces se estaban evolucionado a dragones que habían muerto hace millones de años de atrás. Un hombre fue atacado con el espíritu malo de un dragón villano y evolucionó completamente en uno.

No me recuerdo porque lo compré. Creo que fue por la portada, sin mentirte. Se parece a un diario de cuero antiguo con cuerdas atadas para cerrarla. Tiene un dibujo viejo de un dragón rojo. Si no te enteraste hasta ahora, sí, es un libro viejo.

—¿Burn?—una voz dulce interrumpe mis pensamientos; es la voz de Fizz, claro. Eso nunca se lo diría a Deets, ni hasta en mis pensamientos—. ¿Estás bien?

—No, me estaba recordando del libro. Hace tiempo que no lo leo—digo—. Sabes, la continuación llegó hace tres semanas. Me lo tengo que comprar. Muchas gracias, Deets. Muchas gracias, Fizz. Pero no se lo digan a los chicos, ¿bien? Que se enteren cuando se enteren.

—Saben que hablas "sabio", pero razón por qué, no. ¡Burn, si eres un joven filósofo! Sabes de lo que hablas, y lo explicas tan bien que nos convences. Tienes un buen futuro si sigues así.

W-Wow... nunca lo pensé así. Sólo por leer algunos libros... de cuentos y filosofía... ¡¿Por qué no pensé en esto antes?! Sabes que a estudiantes así los ponen en alto por eso y sus estudios.

—¿No se supone que le digas eso por la noche, Fizz?—Deets le pregunta.

—No sé, me salio del alma—Fizz dice y sonríe de vergüenza.

Rasco mi cabeza de vergüenza—. ¿No tenemos un trabajo que hacer? Vamos—digo y empujo un poco a las chicas hacia el taller de vehículos.

¿Por qué Fizz y Deets están en sus uniformes, me preguntarán? Trabajaremos por tres horas y después los dejaré descansar mientras Fizz y yo iremos a nuestra cita.

Cuando por fin llegamos, unos globos de aire nos asustaron. Ed y Loogie las explotaron con alfileres para hacer eso mismo, asustarnos—. ¡Felicidades!—ellos gritan al unísono.

­—¿Qué-Qué es esto?—yo pregunto medio-pasmado.

—Una sorpresa—Ed me dice—. Gracias a Fizz por encerrarnos por la mañana—. Heh, eso fue gracioso—. No te pudimos hacer esto.

—¡Abre el mío primero!—Loogie insiste.

­—No, el mío primero— Ed empuja a Loogie.

—No será, el mío primero. El doctor manda—dice el Dr. Pinch.

La alarma del Dojo suena y nosotros miramos al monitor.

—Los Payasos tienen un paquete—Fizz dice mientras mira a la pantalla—. Y para ver es muy valiosa— Ella se enfoca más a la pantalla—. Posiblemente esto valga entre dos o tres mil créditos por lo grande que es la caja.

—¿Vienes, Burn? Porque no creo que eso te va a servir para una entrega—Ed bromea mientras apunta a mi ropa.

—Llegue ahora, ¿bien? Vayan ustedes, los seguiré cuando pueda. ¡Activar poder!—les ordeno.

El Dojo activa su poder y se van con sus vehículos.

Yo me retiro a mi habitación y me preparo para la entrega.

* * *

—_**Está es DJ Dive con las noticias. Los Payasos cargan un paquete misterioso y grande y el Dojo está detrás de su camino. Tengan cuidado, Payasos, algo así de valioso nunca estarán en manos de un grupo por tanto tiempo. Pero podrá que sí por una razón: ¿Dónde está Burn?**_

—¡Vamos, más rápido!—les grito a los chicos para que continúen.

—¿Fizz, desde cuándo eres la líder?—Deets me pregunta.

—Desde nunca— Le sonrío—. Pero vamos, lo más rápido que lo hagamos, lo más rápido regresamos y yo y Burn podemos comenzar nuestra cita.

—¿Para dónde van?—Ed me pregunta.

­—¿Por qué se los tengo que decir? Van a espiar de nuevo.

—Algo me dice que no han planeado algo, ¿cierto?

—Yo he planeado algo; él no lo sabe.

—¿Qué es?

—¡Les dije que no les iba a decir nada!

—¡Payasos, adelante!—Deets declara mientras apunta a un aéreo-carro de Payasos lejos de nosotros. Sí... es un paquete valioso porque es muy grande—. Vamos, líder. ¿Qué hacemos?—ella bromea.

Me rió sarcásticamente.

—Bueno, eres la novia de nuestro líder. Se te tuvo que pegar algo de él.

—No te hagas la chistosa. Ese el trabajo de Loogie. Planea algo; eres la segunda-al-mando.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Rodearemos a los Payasos. Loogie, cortarás su ancla-M en el paquete. Fizz, la atraparás cuando se vaya por si mismo. Ed, tú y yo distraeremos a los Payasos. ¿Entendieron?

—¡Sí, señora!—nosotros tres le contestamos al unísono. Nos separamos a nuestras posiciones. Yo atrás del vehículo, Loogie en el lado del carro, pero por detrás y Ed y Deets se van al lado, pero por al frente del vehículo y comienzan a distraer.

Empezamos bien. Loogie se pudo acercar de lo más bien al vehículo. Yo espero en mi posición con ancla-M a mano. Ed y Deets distraen... ¿p-pero-pero qué?

Uno de los Payasos tira un parcho PEM al vehículo de Deets. Ella se comienza a desbalancear en el aire.

—¡Deets!—Ed grita preocupado. Él usa su aéreo-tabla y la aguanta en el aire. Ella desactiva su vehículo y cae parada en la tabla—. ¿Estás bien?

—Gracias a ti, sí— Deets sonríe. Espero que esto mejoré la relación.

Otro Payaso mira para atrás; él mira a Loogie y a mi. ¡Nos está saliendo mal! Los Payasos comienzan a pasar por debajo de un puente.

De repente, una bola de luz azul clara cae sobre el auto. El vehículo se detiene por el impacto y daño. Nosotros también nos detenemos.

Miramos hacia el puente y vemos a algo o alguien cayéndose directamente al vehículo. Es un alguien... alguien conocido—. ¿Qué ustedes hacen molestándolos? Saben que no tienen oportunidades con nosotros. ¿Por qué no nos dan el paquete ahora y sin problemas antes de que hallan algunos?

Los Payasos se ríen de él. Perdieron su oportunidad.

—¡Mala contestación!— Él tiene uno de mis inventos viejos; un arma de fuego que arropa el brazo completamente para estabilidad y más potencia. Él lo apunta a donde debe de estar el motor de vehículo y dispara. Después apunta a los mensajeros—. ¿Creen que bromeo ahora?

Los Payasos se ríen nerviosos. ¡Él nunca bromea sobre esto!

Loogie se acerca al aéreo-carro y corta la soga del paquete. Yo lo agarró con mi ancla-M y me escapó con el paquete a un lugar seguro. Sé que él me quiere protegida ya que tengo algo valioso.

Me escondo detrás de un edificio y miro al puente donde está el Dojo y los Payasos. Burn comienza a hablar de nuevo—. ¿Todavía creen que bromeo?— Él sigue apuntando nuestra arma hacia ellos—. ¡Largensen! Antes de que los haga!

Los Payasos salen del vehículo y se va corriendo.

Él baja el arma—. No los veremos por un buen rato— Burn mira hacia donde estaba escondida—. Fizz, ven acá, chica.

Saco mi cabeza del escondite—. No puedo, protejo el paquete—bromeo.

Burn corre hacia mi—nadie lo sigue, gracias a Dios—y yo me echo un poco para atrás para que nadie nos vea. Él me abraza y me besa tres veces en los labios. Yo me rió todo ese momento. Nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿problema con eso? Es inusual cuando lo hacemos en el medio del trabajo, pero este día también es inusual—. ¿Qué es el paquete?

Camino hacia mi vehículo y el gran paquete. Miro por donde está la etiqueta—. Piezas de ensamblaje para un robot de modelo nuevo.

—¿Modelo nuevo?

—No es Riña-bot ni robot deportista. ¡Van hacer uno nuevo!—digo con emoción. ¿Qué? Saben que me gustan los robots.

Burn suspira—. Lo que necesitamos, un robot nuevo para que nos ataque.

—Da gracias a Dios que no está Bedlam para que nos ataque.

—Gracias, Dios—él dice mitad-bromeando y mitad-enserio.

—Te estás divirtiendo hoy, ¿no?

—Bueno, hoy _es_ mi cumpleaños, ¿no?

—Claro que sí— Yo me acerco y lo beso—. Vamos. Lo más rápido que terminemos esta entrega, lo más rápido comienza nuestra cita.

—¡Aha, sabía que habías planeado algo! Perdona que no lo planeamos juntos.

—No te preocupes. Sería mi regalo para ti. Y te puedo decir con confianza que es uno bueno— Agarro su mano—. ¡Ahora vamos!

* * *

Se está oscureciendo, las luces de la ciudad prenden poco a poco. Ya pronto será nuestra cita.

Ya yo estoy preparado para todo... creo yo. Estoy esperando a Fizz. Ella no tarda tanto para cambiarse de ropa. ¡Esta cita debe de ser muy especial!

Tengo una camisa negra, una camisa de manga larga blanca por debajo, mahones rojos oscuros y mis gafas que me fueron regaladas por Fizz.

—¿Estás listo, Burn?—Fizz dice desde afuera de mi habitación.

—Hace tiempo. Te tardaste mucho—le digo. Salto de mi cama y me dirijo hacia mi puerta. La abro y veo a Fizz.

Fíjate que no parece que tardo tanto para cambiarse. Blusa violeta, mahones azules, chaleco de mahón azul, botas negras y sus gafas; lo usual para ella. Lo único diferente es un bolso rojo que ella lleva que le llega hasta las caderas. ¿Qué tendrá adentro?

—Es una noche especia, Burn. ¿Por qué no me tardaría más para ti?— Ella pone sus manos en mi cuello y me besa apasionadamente.

Es un sentimiento bueno, en verdad. Los besos apasionados... ¿ay, como se los puedo decir?—eh, son especiales. Demuestran mucho amor y sentimiento; demuestra que estará conmigo para siempre. Un beso así... verdaderamente me debilita. Me hace sentir diferente—que me abro a ella de todo corazón. Me hace sentir muy diferente.

—Ahora, vamos. Te quiero sorprender—Fizz dice mientras toma mi mano y nos vamos corriendo hacia nuestros vehículos.

* * *

—¿Qué esperas?—Fizz pregunta mientras continuamos caminando en el Parque Progreso. Ella es la que me está guiando.

—De ti, cualquier cosa.

Ella ríe—. ¡Eso es bueno! Mi regalo es inesperado— Ella pone su cabeza en mi brazo.

—¿Crees que nos siguen?—le pregunto en voz baja.

—Claro, por eso...

Escuchamos unos gritos y miramos para atrás. Allí atrapados en una red están Ed, Deets y Loogie. La red cuelga de un árbol.

—¡Ja, atrapados como ratones en sus trampas!—ella ríe.

—Fizz—digo asombrado—. ¿Pero cómo?

—No creíste que nos iban a dejar solos, ¿no? Puse esta trampa ayer antes de que nos encontráramos. Por fin nos dejarán solos.

—Fizz, no nos dejarás aquí atrapados, ¿cierto?—Ed pregunta con nerviosidad en su voz.

—Ustedes son inteligentes, salgan de ahí ustedes mismos—yo les digo. Comenzamos a caminar, dejándolos atrás—. ¡Hasta luego!

—¡Burn, Fizz!—ellos nos gritan.

—¡Esto es tu culpa!—Dr. Pinch grita.

—¿Qué?—Deets responde asombrada.

—¡Tú planeaste esto!—Loogie le contesta.

—¡Admítelo!—declara Ed.

Suspiro y Fizz se ríe. No se avergüenzan.

—¡Vente, rápido! Llegaremos tarde— Ella hala mi brazo.

—¿A qué?—le pregunto. Ella comienza a correr y yo la sigo. ¿Qué trama ella?

—¡Intenta de atraparme!—Fizz exclama alegremente mientras corre. ¡Ay, no de nuevo!

—¿Un juego?

—Si ganas o pierdes, encontrarás tu regalo de cualquier forma.

Corro detrás de ella. ¿Crees qué tengo otra opción? Ella, como Keith, es muy rápida—. ¡Fizz, espera!

—¡Vamos, rápido; no te pierdas!—ella me advierte. Ella entra entre los árboles. ¡No de nuevo, ya me perdí ayer!

Corremos dentro del bosque. Brincamos y esquivamos los árboles. No encuentro forma de cogerla.

—¡Debes de ser más rápido para atraparme!—Fizz grita desde lejos—. ¡Sé que puedes!

Veo que el terreno mejora y se pone liso, pero en colina. Fizz y yo corremos lentos por la colina, pero esto mejora para mi.

Casi por el final de la colina, puedo atrapar a Fizz, pero o muy mal o muy bien; depende de tu punto de vista. La atrapo por tropezarme con una piedra y agarrarme accidentalmente de sus caderas. Ella obviamente tropieza conmigo—heh, lo siento, chica—y caemos. Fizz cae de frente al suelo y yo en su espalda.

—Bueno...—toso—. Por lo menos te atrapé.

—Gracioso, ¿no?—ella dice sarcásticamente. Me levanto un poco, sólo para dejarla moverse. Ella mueve su cuerpo y su espalda ahora está al suelo—. Bien, ganaste dos premios.

—¿Dos? Creí que era uno— Gateo un poco hacia ella, suficiente para estar cerca para besarla.

Ella se acerca un poco y me besa. Sé que debe estar incomoda.

Yo rompo el beso—. ¿Qué hacemos aquí en cualquier forma?— Miro al cielo oscuro. Nunca hemos estado aquí antes; ya por los árboles y el camino se nota—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Un área alta, pero secreta del parque. La descubrí un mes atrás cuando quería buscar más escondites. Me recordé de este lugar ayer y pues, aquí estamos. ¡Vente, no has visto nada todavía!

Yo me levanto de encima de ella y la ayudo a levantarse.

—¡Vente, sígueme!— Fizz agarra mi mano y caminamos juntos hacia la cima.

Cerca de la cima, empezamos a ver vapor y se sentía muy húmedo.

—¿Qué es esto?—le pregunto.

—Mira por ti mismo.

Cuando llegamos a la cima, me asombro de su descubrimiento. La cima es muy grande, y por una buena razón. ¡Fizz descubrió un manantial de aguas termales! Por eso era todo ese vapor.

—¿F-Fizz, pero cómo?—le pregunto atónito.

—La corteza es muy débil aquí. Las aguas se calientan. ¡Vamos!

—Pero si no tenemos trajes de baño— La miro de repente. _Por eso..._

Ella se está quitando su ropa: chaleco, blusa, mahones, zapatos; y lo tira al suelo. Su bolso también. Coloca sus gafas encima de su ropa para no romperlas.

Me sonrojo—. ¿Q-Qu-Qué haces?

Lo que ella tiene puesto es el bikini verde que se compró. Ella tira el bolso hacia mi—. Preparándome.

Abro el bolso y... verdaderamente hay que cambiar las cerraduras para hacerlas a prueba de Fizz. Dentro del bolso, está mi traje de baño negro y naranja y nuestras toallas.

—Es de noche, hora de disfrutar. Cámbiate y vamos— Fizz riega su cabello para verse bellísima—. La noche ha de comenzar.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Ahora, es turno de Detkit de continuar. Te dejo con la continuación de la cita y lo que quieras continuar, arruinar o mejorar en sus vidas. ¡Heh! Estamos en control de sus vidas ¡Ja ja ja! Soy mala. XD

Ahora no se me vayan para Lítla Dímun para buscar un volcán o batolito. No sé si en verdad haya uno allí. Se que las Faroe fueron creadas por volcanes, pero restos de ellos en las islas no lo sé.

Este ha sido mi capítulo más largo, con 27 páginas de largo. Pregúntenles a Detkit y a Dragonfire411, yo les enviaba mensajes de que tan largo estaba quedando el capítulo (pero con Dragonfire411, era porque estaba aburrida y le enviaba cada rato "He escrito esta cantidad de páginas del cuento co-escrito en Español. ¡Ves, este sí es el capítulo más largo que he escrito!"). ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
